


The Endzone

by Kabieee



Series: Sylvix Week 2020! [2]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, College Football, First Dates, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Self-Esteem Issues, Sharing a Bed, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kabieee/pseuds/Kabieee
Summary: Sylvix Week 2020 Day Two: College AUFelix Fraldarius was in the very last place he thought he’d ever be. In the over cramped booth of the 24-hour Waffle House, on his right was his best friend, Annette. Wrapped around her waist were the arms of what Felix supposed was her new girlfriend, Mercedes. He couldn’t think of it being anything else based on their making out in the back of Sylvain’s 1999 Ford Mustang on the way over here from the stadium. On his left was one of the linebackers for his college’s football team: Sylvain Gautier. Across from them were the team’s kicker, quarterback, and a center, who had all eyes of the restaurant on them. By default, all eyes were on Felix, too.If his high school self could see him now he’d surely be in for the ass kicking of his life.
Relationships: Background Dimidue - Relationship, Background Mercenette, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: Sylvix Week 2020! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933429
Comments: 18
Kudos: 79
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to my very self-indulgent college football au. I have very little knowledge about football so every technical term you see below came from the help of my boyfriend and google LMAO. I think this is going to be four or five chapters, but it's going to be very fall-aesthetic because it's my favorite time of year and I also am a closet football fan SOMETIMES. 
> 
> A huge thank you to Sie for freaking out about this with me and only encouraging more bad behavior! ILYSM <3
> 
> I hope you enjoy this as much as I do! I already have 3/4 of part two written so it will be coming soon, likely on the days of Sylvix week I don't have anything LOL

Felix Fraldarius was in the very last place he thought he’d ever be. In the over cramped booth of the 24-hour Waffle House, on his right was his best friend, Annette. Wrapped around her waist were the arms of what Felix supposed was her new girlfriend, Mercedes. He couldn’t think of it being anything else based on their making out in the back of Sylvain’s 1999 Ford Mustang on the way over here from the stadium. On his left was one of the linebackers for his college’s football team: Sylvain Gautier. Across from them were the team’s kicker, quarterback, and a center, who had all eyes of the restaurant on them. By default, all eyes were on Felix, too.

If his high school self could see him now he’d surely be in for the ass kicking of his life.

**

“Come _on_ , Felix, I don’t wanna go by myself!”

“Are you even going to get to _talk_ to her? Isn’t it going to be stupidly hectic and busy?”

“I can see her before the game at the tailgate! All of the cheerleaders and some of the players hang out in front of the stadium.”

“You act like those words are supposed to reassure me.”

“Felix! How many times did I come to bars with you, huh? How many times did I take your drunk butt home?”

Felix sighed, knowing his best friend was right. Annette had taken care of him more times than he could count. Surely going _one_ football game wouldn’t be the end of the world, right? He could bring his battery pack to make sure his phone didn’t die, and he’d be able to tell his father that he finally went to a sports event. He knew his school was known for their athletics, but that fact had never before crossed his mind as something he should care about.

“Ugh. I will go to _one_ game with you. One game and then you have to get that cheerleader on your own.”

“Felix, yay! Thank you so, so much!” Annette jumped up and down on her feet, pumping her fists excitedly in the air. “I also have a bunch of cute friends on the team, too!”

“What makes you think I’d have _any_ interest in a football player?

**

On the plus side, the weather at the tailgate the day of the game was phenomenal. Sixty-eight degrees with a small breeze, trees planted around the parking lot finally beginning to change colors. The smell of grilling food and random radio channels filled the air as Annette parked her car at the furthest end of the lot from the entrance to the stadium. She bounced on her seat as she pulled down her rearview mirror, checking the glitter warpaint she’d put on her cheeks and that her false lashes were still attached.

“Are you sure you don’t want some glitter, Felix?” She smiled excitedly, waving the bottle at him.

“No, I’m good,” he mumbled, peering outside the windows as his gut lurched in his abdomen. There were _entirely_ too many people here. Nearly every parking space, even this far back, was full. Hatchbacks stood open with coolers, grills, and camping chairs spread out, bottles and bottles of alcohol on every solid surface. He had a twinge of regret inside him as he looked at it all, knowing it’d only be louder and more chaotic in the stadium. Part of him didn’t even want to bring in the casually branded sweater he got at the university bookstore, not wanting to flaunt any emblems whatsoever for the team in silent protest.

“Did you bring your earplugs?” Annette asked understandingly, taking the glitter and dumping it out over her head. Felix winced as a cloud of it came his way, though unable to keep the smile of his face at his friend’s excitement. He nodded and patted his pocket.

“I’m bringing my phone and nothing else.”

“What if you want a drink? Their food is really good!”

Felix only smirked at Annette and unbuckled his seatbelt.

“You dragged me here. You can buy me snacks.”

The walk to the front of the parking lot, where the tailgate was officially happening, was a long one. Felix dodged footballs being thrown around, declining offers of shots and food from strangers. The knot in his stomach continued to grow with each step, having to constantly remind himself that his best friend could potentially get a girlfriend through this. It was all so stupid to him, never the one to go out of his way to attract someone he was interested in. Annette insisted that was why he’d not had many relationships, but Felix vehemently refuted that being a problem at all.

“Oh g-gosh, there she is! Felix, look! Straight ahead, blonde hair—oh _wow_ … She looks so… _pretty_.”

Felix looked through the crowd and spotted who Annette was pointing out. She certainly was pretty, even Felix could appreciate her soft facial features. Her arms and legs were toned, the cheerleading warmups she wore unable to hide the effort she’d put into her body. Annette was gasping beside him, clutching his arm fretfully and already freaking out.

Felix’s eyes drifted in the crowd before them, passing over many who he assumed to be on the football team. They were all huge and all muscular, not all that bad looking. But jocks had never been his type; Felix wasn’t even positive he _had_ a type. Every relationship he’d ever been in had been with a different kind of person, and he hadn’t even dated since the beginning of his freshman year. Now a sophomore, he was just trying to get through school without the added pressure of meeting a new guy and getting past every single wall they inevitably put up when he tried to get close.

His eyes stopped as they got right next to the crowd of players. A tall redhead was laughing with another tall blonde, his large hands on his hips as he laughed boisterously. Felix felt an odd concoction of emotions run through him at once. Did he know this guy? He could have sworn they’d met before… but he couldn’t place his finger on it. Felix also thought this guy was cute, which made his stomach turn unpleasantly in his abdomen. Even this split-second attraction bewildered his mind, breaking every rule he’d followed since coming out in high school.

“Annette, hey!” The redhead spotted her and waved with a wide smile on his face. As he flashed his beautiful white teeth, Felix’s heart jumped up into his throat.

_Oh._

“Sylvain, hi!” Annette sprung forward and jumped into the man’s arms, giggling as he hugged her. “And Dimitri, oh gosh, I haven’t seen you since the semester started! How are you?!”

Felix had thought Annette was full of shit when she said she’d had cute friends on the football team. She was one to exacerbate the truth, giving people more credit to their appearances than they deserved out of the kindness of her heart. But this redhead… Felix strongly fought a flush of his cheeks when he turned his way with his breathtaking smile.

“Who’s this, Annie?” Sylvain grinned, casually putting his hands in his pockets. Felix swore inwardly and desperately tried to ignore the way his stomach grew warmer in this guy’s presence.

“Oh, this is my best friend, Felix! We’ve been friends since we were what, five?”

“Y-yeah, I think so,” Felix replied, holding his ground surprisingly well and not squirming under Sylvain’s gaze. He stood a full head taller than him and had broad, wide shoulders. His jersey only hugged his chest and clung to his thin waist, a head of thick, bright red hair styled fashionably above. It hung just past his ears in the front and danced along the tops of his shoulders in the back. His cheeks were dotted with freckles and he looked as though he belonged on the cover of a magazine.

“H-Hi, I’m Felix.”

“Nice to meet you, I’m Sylvain!” The redhead put out his hand for Felix to shake, gripping him tightly when Felix’s own came up to meet him. Felix wanted to pretend he didn’t linger, touching Sylvain’s hand longer than was probably acceptable, but only because Sylvain didn’t seem to _mind_. His hands were soft despite their strength, and his handshake loosened to a comfortable hold when Felix didn’t immediately pull away. He wanted to pretend that it didn’t feel like a moment straight out of a movie, but it felt like the air shifted and slowed around them.

“Sylvain is a _linebacker_!” Annette said excitedly, quickly looking over to her friend to make sure she’d said the right thing. The laugh from the redhead shook his chest, and Felix since they were still connected. It was only a few moments later that Felix finally pulled away, discreetly and softly stuffing his hand in his pocket in a protective fist.

“I’m—I’m not going to lie, I don’t know what that means.” Felix’s eyes widened in shock that he’d let those words come out of his mouth, avoiding Sylvain’s gaze as he sheepishly chuckled to brush it off.

“Don’t worry, man. We all know why Annie’s here. It’s not to support her _friends_ ,” Sylvain playfully joked, ruffling her hair with a smirk. “She’ just wants to get some puss—”

“Syl _vain_!” Annette threw her balled fists against his chest, cheeks red in seconds from embarrassment. Her eyes darted over to her crush, who was standing just feet away—

“Oh, Annette, hi!” The pretty cheerleader had turned around, probably to scold Sylvain for the language but noticing her friend first. Felix could feel the way Annette froze at how she said her name, a small smile creeping onto his face as he watched it unfold. Annette had talked about this girl since their first semester at the college the year prior. They had similar majors and took the same classes (like Felix, Annette had taken a lot of university classes in high school so was ahead of where they’d normally be as sophomores), and Annette had had a crush on her from the first week of school. Felix was slightly envious of her dedication to this girl, having never experienced that kind of attraction or desire for anyone in his entire life.

Sylvain winked at Felix, temporarily shutting the shorter man’s brain off. He motioned his head in the other direction, silently asking Felix and Dimitri to let them have their moment. Felix sheepishly stepped to the side with them, suddenly aware he was standing with two men who had multiple pairs of eyes on them. People were gawking and pointing at them, mouths agape that they were so close to these two.

“Hello, Felix, I am Dimitri,” the tall blonde said pleasantly, extending a similarly large hand. Felix shook it, thankfully ending it on after a socially appropriate amount of time and with no butterflies in his stomach like when he’d shook hands with Sylvain. “I am the quarterback for the team—ah, essentially I catch the ball from the center and attempt to move it along the field or give it to someone who will!”

It all sounded like made-up nonsense and went completely over his head, but Felix smiled and nodded anyway. But he had heard the position before, knowing it was important to the team and was held in high regard and respect. It would explain all the eyes he had on him…

“Dimitri is our pride and joy,” Sylvain smirked, casually crossing his arms over his broad chest and sending another wave of fire through Felix’s body.

Who the hell was this guy, catching Felix completely off guard like this?

“I always love getting to tackle him and snuggle on the field during practice…”

“Oh, Syl _vain_ , enough,” Dimitri scoffed, rolling his eyes and shaking his head. A hand appeared on his shoulder, both his and Sylvain’s eyes going to the man who had just joined their group. “Oh, Dedue, hello, dear!”

The blonde’s hand joined the other on his shoulder, smiling at the outrageously tall man behind him. Felix was certain he’d never seen anyone so tall in his life; this man had to easily be over six foot five. He too wore a jersey, another member of the school’s team.

“Hello, Mitya,” the man replied, shocking Felix with his soft tone and gentle voice. It didn’t take a genius to see that they were a couple. Felix knew there _had_ to be gay football players out there somewhere, but due to the nature of the sport he was still caught off guard. “Sylvain,” Dedue nodded with a smile at the redhead. “And who is this?”

“Annette’s friend, Felix. She’s currently speaking to Mercedes.”

“Yes, I saw. Is she finally going to tell her how she feels?”

So other people knew about her crush on the cheerleader… everyone besides the cheerleader herself, it seemed…

Felix felt awkward as the three gigantic football players around him continued to talk. More than once he had to step aside so fans could come up and get pictures with them, even holding a few phones for strangers. Sylvain shot him an apologetic smile each time, nodding silently before posing with people. Felix couldn’t help but notice how many women wanted their picture with him, unable to ignore the enthusiastic smile he gave each and every one of them while responding positively to their requests. Felix was used to this, used to finding men appealing or attractive and them being straight. It didn’t bother him, not anymore. He’d accepted that a meteor would probably crash into the university before he dated someone on campus.

“Oh Felix, look at you! You should join the school’s paper so you get some sort of perks for being a photographer!”

Annette had rejoined her best friend at his side, cheeks flushed happily and a smile plastered on her face. Felix could feel her happy fidgeting, grinning softly when he saw her so excited.

“I doubt Yuri would appreciate it if our show was put on the back burner,” Felix chuckled, handing a woman back her phone.

“Your show?”

Sylvain had quickly broken apart of Dimitri and Dedue, who were still taking pictures with fans. He stood close to Annette and Felix, looking relieved to be out of the spotlight for a moment.

“Uhhh, yeah,” Felix started, “I’m one of the nighttime DJs for BLLN.”

“Wait, wait, wait… You’re on the _Midnight Howl_? You’re Fraldarius?”

Felix’s face fully flushed crimson. His eyes widened as he forced his head to slowly nod, feeling weightless in his first ever moment of recognition outside the station. The look of amazed incredulity on Sylvain’s face was palpable, Felix feeling his energy wafting towards him and making his heart race quicker in his chest.

“Holy shit, man! I listen to you guys _every night_! You guys are always on when I get off from practice! Annette, why did you not tell me you were friends with Fraldarius?! I… I _thought_ your voice sounded familiar.”

“I had no idea you listened to them! I thought they had the same five listeners! No offense, Felix,” Annette laughed, patting Felix’s shoulder with a smile. “He’s been at the school’s radio station since our second semester!”

“I love listening to you and Leclerc, oh my god.” Sylvain was gushing in the coolest way possible, his excitement electric while maintaining an air of calm Felix could only ever dream of having. Felix couldn’t believe it, witnessing first-hand someone gush over him the same way fans had flocked to Sylvain’s side. He’d never been recognized for his late-night radio station show the university only let them have because traffic and weather reports were 24-7.

“T-thanks! We really love it.”

The look of happiness on Sylvain’s face didn’t leave for the rest of the tailgate. He treated Annette and Felix to beers and dinner, thanking them profusely each time someone interrupted them for a picture. Mercedes was able to join them as well, standing close to Annette and even resting a casual arm on Annette’s shoulder as they talked. Sylvain had so many questions for Felix about the show, citing specific banters between Felix and Yuri that he’d enjoyed. Felix slowly but surely felt the anxiety of being at the busy stadium and irritation with sports fans dwindling somewhat as he enjoyed his time with Annette and her friends, unable to wipe a grin off his face whenever he talked to Sylvain.

“Mercedes, Sylvain, I believe we have to head to the locker rooms now…” Dimitri appeared by their side an hour later.

“Ah, yes, it must be time! Annie, I want to hang out after the game. Do you think you and Felix will be staying? We usually find a late night restaurant to go to with Dimitri and Dedue! It’ll be fun!”

Annette shot a look at Felix, a silent begging in her eyes and in the way she clenched her fists. He couldn’t help but immediately nod, only a miniscule pang of anxiety at the thought of staying for the entire game. When Mercedes and Annette cheered quietly in happiness, Felix let out a breath of air.

“This’ll be so much fun! I can’t wait.”

Sylvain had been looking directly at Felix as he spoke, the shorter man only realizing when Sylvain and Mercedes were waving as they walked away with Dimitri and Dedue. He felt his toes squirming in his boots, his heart beating furiously in his chest as he watched Sylvain disappear in a crowd of tailgaters. He saw Sylvain turn around when they’d gone a significant ways away, his honey-colored eyes falling on him amidst the swarm of people.

Felix bit his lip and gripped Annette’s arm fretfully.

_Oh…_

_Oh._

**

Felix’s foot bounced anxiously over his knee as he sat in the stands. He wasn’t allowing himself fantasies of becoming a ‘football boyfriend’ after the first one whisked into his mind when he and Annette had found their seats. Images of him wearing ridiculous spirit wear shook him to the core, but he also thought of the idea at least twice before cutting himself off. Sitting in the stands, cheering Sylvain and the others on despite not knowing a single thing going on. Maybe he’d learn, maybe he’d even grow to enjoy football if he dated one of its players. It was Sylvain’s senior year and Felix had no idea if he planned to go pro, but his mind fabricated an entire imaginary life of him going from ‘football boyfriend’ to ‘football husband’ before he physically pinched himself hard and forced himself to think about something else.

He knew one thing without a shadow of doubt as the minutes of the first half ticked on. Sylvain was not on the field when Annette’s other friends were. As a linebacker, Annette had to tell him no less than three times, he was on the field when the other team had the ball.

“Why aren’t they on the field all at once? Shouldn’t the offense and the defense be working together?”

“That’s not how this works, Felix!”

“I literally do not understand why…”

Annette looked as though she needed another drink after the first quarter. All she could do was grip his knee with a smile on her face before her eyes would glaze over when she saw Mercedes on the sidelines.

“Look… the defense is coming out now, there’s Sylvain!”

Felix’s eyes quickly darted to the home team’s side of the sidelines, searching for his number fretfully. A bold ‘69’ on his jersey stuck out as though the redhead had an aura around him, making Felix tense up in excitement as he watched him walk onto the field. He’d changed into his uniform pants, which were tight over his muscular legs. Felix about blacked out when Sylvain turned around to say something to the coach, feeling his brain go fuzzy when he saw the redhead’s huge ass in those football pants.

“And they say football is a heterosexual sport,” Annette giggled, catching Felix staring and the way his mouth hung open at the sight.

“Shut up.”

**

Felix completely one-eightied on his dream of becoming a football husband as the game went on. The only exciting parts were when Sylvain was on the field. While he knew he’d never grow bored of seeing the large redhead tackle players to the ground, a daydream of Sylvain tackling _him_ onto a bed quickly overshadowed the other’s talents on the football field. This made Felix defiantly cross his legs so any hint of arousal would be quite literally squashed down.

Could he manage to be a football husband? Did he have the patience? If Sylvain went pro, he’d have to go to games and be supportive. He’d absolutely have to buy merchandise of whatever team he was signed to, would have to mingle with other football spouses and spend hours at a stadium.

_We are not even dating. There is ninety-nine percent chance that he is straight. He probably has a girlfriend. Get a fucking grip, Felix Fraldarius._

“Do you think Sylvain is cute?”

Annette yanked Felix out of his ridiculous internal war as the players walked off the field at halftime. She sat comfortably against the back of the stadium seat, nursing her third beer that a friend in the stands had purchased for her. She kept glancing to the field, anxiously awaiting the cheerleaders to come out and do their performance.

“I—no? Why would I?” Felix rolled his eyes and shook his head.

“Felix, I’ve been your friend for _sixteen_ years! I know how you look when you like someone! You get all quiet and I can see you _squirm_. And I bet you imagined Sylvain tackling _you_ —”

“Annette, hush!” Felix looked around at the rowdy fans beside them, thankful that none looked like they were listening to their conversation. “I mean—he’s attractive, sure. But I’m also sure he’s got a girlfriend and isn’t into guys.”

“Well, you’re wrong! On both accounts! Why didn’t you ask _me_? I’m Sylvain’s friend!”

Felix sat there shellshocked. Why _hadn’t_ he just asked Annette? He scoffed and lightly folded his arms over his chest.

“Do you really think someone like him would even look at someone like _me_ twice?” He could feel himself growing slightly angry, unappreciative of his best friend suggesting something so ludicrous that she knew couldn’t be true.

“Felix… he literally did that earlier. Did you just? Completely ignore every sign of his body language towards you? When you were talking, he _only_ looked at you. He was so receptive to everything you said! He… literally looked back at you as he was walking away with the others.”

Felix huffed. “I don’t think I saw what you see.”

Annette’s excited face fell into a frown, her hand coming down over Felix’s. She squeezed it, glancing down towards the sidelines. The team had gone into the locker room and the cheer squad was gathering together.

“Don’t be so quick to write Sylvain off. Or _yourself_. I know you just met but… he’s a really sweet guy. I know he’s what you’d consider a ‘stupid jock’…”

“I never said that.”

“Yeah, well, you’re implying it! How could you know what kind of person he’s into when you just met him a few hours ago? Instead of assuming, you could have asked me!”

Felix knew she was right. Annette was right most of the time, and she had zero qualms about reminding Felix when she was. This was no exception, but the bizarre attraction he’d had to this Sylvain guy had thrown him for a loop. The quickness of his heart and brain to create fantasies in his mind of them dating, of Felix supporting him if he went pro? It was all too much for him to properly process, making him jump to conclusions about someone who he could barely say he had a crush on. Assuming the worst and not preparing for good outcomes had gotten him thus far in life, why stop now and suddenly become optimistic?

“Look, for _your_ information, Sylvain is bi. He recently broke up with a boyfriend over the summer. I know you don’t, like, follow football,” Annette said, waving her hand flippantly towards the field. “But he’s never been _out_ to the public. Because, y’know, it’s none of their business. Anyways—this doesn’t matter…”

Annette downed the rest of her beer and set it down on the ground below their feet. She looked at her best friend in determination, holding his hand tightly as her bright blue eyes shone.

“Give Sylvain a chance. We’re hanging out after the game, and it’s gonna be so much fun! And more importantly, Felix, give yourself a chance, dang it!”

**

Their team won. The resulting noise was unlike anything Felix had ever heard, feeling the vibrations from around the stadium in every corner of his body. He covered his ears but cheered happily along with the rest of the students in their section, giving five full seconds of excitement before quieting down and saving his throat.

Finding Annette’s friends was easy. They had to wait on the guys while their coaches talked to them in the locker room, finding a quiet corner near the exit to rest with Mercedes while the stands began to empty out. Felix realized too late he was seriously hindering a tender moment between them, so he awkwardly excused himself and ran to the nearest bathroom. He sheepishly stood up against the wall inside, typing Sylvain’s name into the search bar on his phone’s browser. Hundreds of photos of him on the football field immediately populated.

Sylvain had played all four years of college for the team. He hadn’t gotten to start until his sophomore year, but he’d taken the coaches by storm as he’d improved. The university had offered him a full ride from then on out, but reading up on a news site’s article about Sylvain’s early life revealed that his father was Alphonse Gautier, the third generation head of a booming dairy company.

Felix’s brain short circuited when he read the information about the family Sylvain came from. His hunch that he’d met Sylvain before was correct, as they’d gone to the same elementary and middle schools before Sylvain was pulled out to be privately educated. His older brother, Glenn, had certainly had Sylvain over to their house once or twice in Felix’s childhood. The information hit him like a ton of bricks. Who knew that scrawny, nerdy redhead that had been friends with Glenn would have grown up to be a fucking _star football player_?

A text from Annette buzzed through Felix’s phone as he began to feel creepy for reading through Sylvain’s life story online.

_we’re going on a date tomorrow, thank you for leaving!_

_but come back now the guys are out of the locker room_

Felix snorted and retraced his steps back to where he’d left Annette and Mercedes. They were holding hands against the wall, his best friend’s face redder than he’d ever seen a smile of serenity and bliss on the cheerleader’s face. Sylvain stood with his hands in his pockets, a school hoodie thrown on his broad chest over casual jeans and sneakers. His hair was sweaty yet still managed to look incredible to Felix, making him wonder if there was ever a time Sylvain looked like pure shit. He doubted it.

With the knowledge that the stadium’s guards would absolutely tow any cars left past midnight, Annette and Felix moved it back to her dorm on campus. Sylvain met them in her parking deck, his 1999 Ford Mustang blasting an old Queen song on the stereo that had to be at least eleven years younger than the car itself.

“Come sit back here with me, Annie,” Mercedes called from the backseat, patting the immaculately clean cushion beside her with a small smile. Annette shot Felix a ‘can you believe this?!’ look before stumbling down into the back and pulling the passenger seat with excited fervor.

“I promise I’m a safe driver,” Sylvain chuckled from the driver’s seat, flashing Felix that damn smile and turning the music down. Felix flushed as he shook his head with a laugh and climbed in. He knew it’d be tacky to ask the son of a multi-million dollar a year company why he drove an old POS, but he figured there was a good reason for it. And the car was spotless, the interior freshly detailed and the dashboard spotless.

“I trust you.”

Sylvain’s smile only widened, his beautiful honey-colored eyes creasing from how to spread across his face. Felix took a large gulp and furiously tried to shove down the warmth that spread from his head down to his toes.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix nearly passed out in his seat. He looked at Yuri for help, cheeks so red he nearly broke out into a sweat. Yuri winked at him and switched on his microphone, leaning forward onto his desk with steepled hands.
> 
> “Now, now, caller. Fraldarius is a very special man. I won’t allow just anyone to call in and tease him with such sultry words. Are you going to call back when your workout is done? What are your intentions with our sweet Fraldarius?”
> 
> “I’d call in to talk to Fraldarius every night. These commitments would be a lot easier if I knew he was playing my jams for me.”
> 
> “You really think you would, caller?” He spoke into the microphone, a confidence that belonged solely to his DJ persona coming out instead of Felix himself.
> 
> “Anything to get to talk to you, Fraldarius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE COLLEGE FOOTBALL AU BABEYYYYYYYYY

The radio station building was quiet, the afternoon crowd having left hours prior. Felix scanned his keycard on the side door and shuffled inside, unwrapping the scarf from around his neck and stuffing it into his bag. It was going to be an easy night, he hoped, already having a set in mind of songs he wanted to play in between his and Yuri’s banter segments and Hapi’s weather and traffic reports.

It had been a few weeks since he and Annette had gone to the football game. Each game after was away, all of them states and hundreds of miles away. He’d gotten Sylvain’s number that night though, and had been texting him on and off. Felix was unsurprised to learn that most of his time was taken up by practice, but it only made texts from the other feel more… special. He wasn’t one hundred percent certain how to process the fact that one of his college’s top football players was suddenly friendly with him. He saw his name and picture on banners near the stadium only to look down at his phone and see a text from him.

Felix glanced down at his screen, wondering if he’d gotten a reply about a show they were both watching. He’d mentioned it in complete passing that night at the restaurant, once again lighting up Sylvain’s eyes when they discovered another common interest between them.

_ We should get together and watch it, man! I’m terrible about watching shows on my own. If I’ve got someone with me I’ll def sit through more than one episode haha _

Felix silently took a screenshot and immediately sent it to Annette.

_ Is he asking me on a date _

He only waited mere seconds before a call from his best friend came ringing through the quiet of the station. Felix chuckled and slipped into the break room, putting the phone on his shoulder to answer.

“I’m guessing that’s a yes?”

“Felix! Tell him yes, tell him yes! Even if it’s not a date you can watch your favorite show together and show him how sexy you are. Make sure you spread out on the couch and show just how comfy your chest would be.”

Felix looked down at his lithe form, eyeing his olive colored sweater, plain black, thin-legged jeans, and the same black boots he always wore that went to his calves.

“Uhhh. I don’t think I’ll do anything like that the first time we hang out. I haven’t even seen him since that night after the game.”

“Well… there  _ is _ another home game this Saturday…”

Working at the radio station, oddly enough, gave Felix somewhat of a similar schedule to Sylvain. His only nights off were Saturdays and Sundays, every other night spent here at the station or holed up in the library studying. There was a paper he needed to work on for one of his upper-level classes, and he’d spent the first half of the week thinking he’d work on it over the weekend. But Annette’s reminder that the game would be another chance to see Sylvain threw his brain completely off the tracks. If he could sit through another game, even amongst the noise and the people, he might get to hang out with Sylvain again after it. Surely he could sit through the chaos, right? What if they got married someday? He needed to start practicing the routine now…

_ Get a grip, Felix. Still not dating. _

They  _ weren’t _ dating, but Sylvain absolutely knew he existed. And he seemed…  _ excited _ to talk to him. Felix got at least one text a day, particularly early in the week when the team’s practices were the most intense. Little messages such as ‘ _ Going to be busy today  _ : (  _ but im gonna listen to you and leclerc tonight for sure!’ _ or pictures of something particularly funny happening on campus were enough to make Felix feel like he was dreaming. The only person to ever text him this much was Annette; he was lucky to get a ‘hey’ or ‘love you’ from his dad and brother…

“Oh. Do you have tickets?” Felix attempted to make his response casual, actively pretending to look at his nails nonchalantly even though Annette wasn’t right in front of him.

“You know I do! And I’m going to be sitting on our team’s side that day! So I’ll get to see Mercie on the sidelines…  _ and _ the players while they’re waiting on the benches.”

Felix suppressed a small intake of breath, his mind wandering to Sylvain in those tight football pants. When watching one of the away games on TV the week prior, one of the cameras had landed on him talking to Dimitri on the sidelines. He’d been stretching, moving his torso so beautifully in his jersey and showing off  _ just how wide _ he was. Felix had rewound the program at least three times, shamefully saving it to his DVR.

“Do you want to come with me?” Annette asked pointedly. Felix smiled when he could hear her eyes rolling with her tone of voice.

“I mean, if you have no one else to go with you…”

“You’re so full of shit, Felix! Jeez! Talk to Sylvain a bunch this week so after dinner on Saturday night you can kiss him and ask him out.” She hung up the call, leaving Felix standing anxiously against the door of the station’s break room. Felix gripped his phone and pulled up his message window with Sylvain, seeing a notification that he’d texted him back during his conversation.

_ You guys don’t take requests on the show, do you? ; ) _

Felix squirmed and quickly typed back.

_ You’ll need to call in. I know our five listeners will want to hear your voice. _

_ I will do my best!! _

Felix tilted his phone to rest on his forehead, unable to keep himself from letting an excited noise fall out of his mouth as his eyes shut tightly.

“He’s such an idiot…”

Felix was then brought back to reality when the door opened behind him. He yelped and caught himself just in time, nearly falling into Yuri.

“Oh shit, sorry, Felix,” he laughed, setting him upright and cracking the door. “Why are you just… standing in here?”

“Oh—uh…” Felix slid his phone back into his pocket and turned his face away. “Annette just called me and I didn’t want to accidentally appear in the background of any broadcasts.”

“Mmmhmm.” Yuri nodded with an incredulous look on his face, crossing the room to the fridge and pulling out a can of iced coffee. “She ask you to go to another game?”

“Ugh, yes…” Felix’s faux irritation could not be more transparent, and he realized this as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

“Oh,  _ please _ ,” Yuri laughed, opening the pop top of his drink. “I saw you looking up football stuff the other night. You gonna go out for kicker?” His lavender eyes winked at Felix, making scoff and turn to leave the room. “ _ Or _ ,” Yuri continued, stepping over quickly and turning his back to the door so it shut, “are you just wanting to sixty-nine with number 69?”

“Oh my  _ god _ ,” Felix groaned, feeling a flush coming to his face as he slipped past his friend and went to open the door. Yuri smiled devilishly at him and waggled his painted finger in his direction.

“You know, Balthus knows him. They played on the team together before he graduated. I’m sure he could tell you some things about him—”

“Annette is friends with him too,” Felix mumbled, quickly giving up his escape and crossing his arms. “She’s told me a lot about him. But someone like that would  _ never _ date someone like me.”

“Damn, Felix, Annette was right. You  _ are _ too hard on yourself…”

“She spoke to you? About… this?!” Felix huffed and ran his hands through his navy hair, rubbing his eyes in desperation. He’d been hoping this whole ‘crush on a popular star athlete’ thing would go mostly under the radar, not wanting his friends overly involved in case things crashed and burned. He’d be able to be upset and mourn in peace if things went according to plan. But with Yuri Leclerc as a friend, Felix should have known that was nigh impossible.

“She mentioned you were having some self-deprecating thoughts, friend. You know better than to think I wouldn’t help you out with this.” His usually snarky tone had softened, pretty purple nails on his fingers affectionately scratching Felix’s shoulder.

“You two are incorrigible.” Felix’s reply lacked bitterness and irritation, a small smile breaking out on his pink cheeks. “I’m fine. There’s no need to worry about me, I’m not gonna go walk into traffic or anything. I’m simply aware of how far Sylvain Gautier is out of my league.”

Yuri huffed and scowled slightly at him as he moved, allowing them to exit the break room. He followed Felix to their small studio in the station, setting his leather bag on the armchair that sat by the door. Yuri sat down in his chair by their computers and sound equipment, picking up the landline phone that was placed on the wall. It was ancient, the cord pulled out so far from years of use that it now hung to the ground. He hit three, which dialed over to the sports channel room.

“ _ Don’t _ call him—” Felix said hastily, glaring at his friend and pointing an intense finger in his direction. “I don’t even—I have hung out with him  _ once _ . I don’t even think I’m allowed to say I—goddamn it—have a  _ crush _ on him yet.”

Yuri narrowed his made-up eyes and slowly hung the phone up.

“When was the last time you went on a date?”

“What does  _ that _ matter?” Felix sat down at his computer and frowned at his co-host.

“Are you  _ wanting _ to date? Not even just this Sylvain guy, I mean, are you  _ actually _ wanting to go out with someone? Get to know them? Maybe fall for them and have to fully accept you want them in your life?”

Felix gawked at his friend. He and Yuri had been close ever since he started working at the station. He knew this intensity only came from how good of friends they were. If Felix didn’t mean anything to Yuri, this would in no way be a conversation they’d ever have. These kinds of words from Yuri were genuine, a sign that he was really concerned for him.

“I mean… Maybe?” Felix slouched in his chair, fingering the frayed holes in the knees of his jeans. “Ugh. Annette told me he was a nice person. And it’s not as if I don’t believe her. But… really? A football player? He’d be busy a lot, traveling a lot…” He trailed off, unpleasant memories flooding his headspace when he remembered what happened the last time he was with someone who wasn’t often around.

“I know your ex uh…” Yuri winced before he said the word, making Felix’s chest tighten.

“Cheated on me. A lot. Yeah.” Felix hugged his arms around his abdomen and shut his eyes lightly. “Sylvain is. Graduating in the spring. He may… go pro? There’s just. Too much uncertainty. Could we even  _ have _ a relationship? I don’t know. I don’t want to try to get to know him, have feelings for him, then have it all fucking ripped out from under me.”

Yuri frowned and scooted his chair towards Felix. His hug was welcome, one of the few people Felix didn’t mind being touchy-feely with. He’d be initially offput by Yuri’s hugs and touches, thinking he’d been flirting with him when they first met. But seeing the flamboyant man hug him, all their female hosts, and even holding Balthus close one evening when he snuck into the sports channel’s studio, Felix had eventually accepted Yuri’s physical, purely friendly affections.

“I know you’ve probably heard this advice a million times before,” Yuri murmured, giving Felix’s back a reassuring squeeze. “But that’s just part of dating, friend.”

Felix chuckled and nodded, returning the hug with a strained sigh.

“We’ve been talking a lot,” Felix said as he pulled back from the embrace. “He asked me for my number when we hung out after the game last time…”

“ _ Felix _ . You’re texting a university linebacker  _ daily _ ? And he asked  _ you  _ for your number? Jesus…” Yuri shook his head and laughed. “What, pray tell, do you  _ talk about _ ?”

Felix quickly scrolled through their messages, squirming on his seat.

“Well, he has a cute dog. Her name is Jazz and she’s a mutt. He rescued her when he was in high school.”

“Another pet I can’t meet. Cool.”

Felix chuckled. “He practices for twenty hours a week not including “voluntary” workouts. He’s majoring in International Affairs… And we’re watching the same show right now.”

“Well, my, my. A diplomatic hunk that watches the same weird shit you do! You need to lock that down, Felix. Wow him with your nonexistent knowledge of his sport. Maybe he’ll find that cute!”

Felix threw a balled-up piece of paper at his co-host and shook his head. “Once we hang out a second time I’ll  _ consider _ thinking about everything you’ve said.”

They donned their headphones and began to set up for their broadcast. With it being a Wednesday it’d be a pretty chill evening, a large block of their time dedicated to playing music to help students get out of the midweek slump. Some banter would be thrown in here and there, but Felix was particularly looking forward to seeing if Sylvain would  _ actually _ call in. His stomach fluttered happily when he thought about the other tuning into the station on his phone, listening to the music he’d chosen while he was working out with the rest of the team.

Felix scrolled through their vast library of music. They played everything from local indie bands to more mainstream artists from all decades. The redhead’s smile popped into his head as he began to select a few, unable to keep one off his own face as he added them to the queue.

“What kind of music does he like, do ya know?” Yuri mumbled with a grin, throwing his own songs onto their shared queue as well.

“No idea,” Felix said with a furrowed brow, sitting back in his chair and crossing his arms to think. “The first song he ever played in front of me was Queen,” he laughed softly, remembering the car ride to the restaurant.  _ News of the World _ had simply continued playing through the speakers on the way there and back, the soundtrack to Annette and Mercedes making out in the backseat. Felix had sat in the front with Sylvain, only aware their arms had been touching on the center console for the entire ride right as they pulled into the parking lot.

“Hmm, a classical fan! I got ya.”

The studio was comfortable as the night ticked on. Instead of running the heat, which was as unreliable as the financial aid office, Yuri and Felix kept a chest of blankets in their corner of the building. He sat bundled up in his chair in front of their mixers and sound equipment, smiling each time a text from Sylvain would come through.

_ What number do I call to get you to play my jams? _

_ Do you not have spotify or yt _

_ It means more if I hear it on the radio!! and i’ll get to call you!! ; ) _

Felix held his lips twitching as he read Sylvain’s text. His eyes shot over to Yuri, who was shooting the shit with Hapi. She’d sidled on in to announce the weather and traffic in their studio instead of the suite with Constance, who was off that night.

“What’s the request line number again?” he piped up, holding his phone in his hands in a death grip. He typed it frantically as Yuri read it off a sticky note on his monitor, a lavender eyebrow raised.

“Nobody calls in anymore…  _ Oh _ ,” he laughed, leaning over and looking at the contact at the top of the screen.

“Don’t say anything stupid if he calls in,” Felix threatened him, looking at him through copper eyes pointedly.

“Me? Never…”

The phone system on Felix’s computer began to ring not a second after he sent the text. His eyes shot open and he nearly launched himself out of his chair, sitting up straight and adjusting the headset on his ears. Yuri playfully smacked Hapi’s arm and pointed at Felix, smirking devilishly and nodding at him in encouragement. Felix shot him the middle finger before slamming his palm down on the mouse to answer the call.

“You’ve reached 97.1, Fraldarius and Leclerc’s  _ Midnight Howl _ .” Felix had dropped his voice even lower into his DJ act, purring against the microphone in front of him.

“Well, well, Fraldarius. I wasn’t aware  _ this _ was the kind of operation attached to this phone number. I guess I  _ was _ calling for some mood music though… something to get through this long workout with…” Sylvain’s voice came through the speakers like a symphony for Felix, crystal clear and filling his body like warm honey.

Felix nearly passed out in his seat. He looked at Yuri for help, cheeks so red he nearly broke out into a sweat. Yuri winked at him and switched on his microphone, leaning forward onto his desk with steepled hands.

“Now, now, caller. Fraldarius is a very special man. I won’t allow just  _ anyone _ to call in and tease him with such sultry words. Are you going to call back when your workout is  _ done _ ? What are your intentions with our sweet Fraldarius?”

Felix could have  _ killed _ Yuri. He was halfway between their chairs to switch off his mic before Sylvain piped back up on the other end of the line.

“I’d call in to talk to Fraldarius every night. These commitments would be a lot easier if I knew he was playing my jams for me.”

Felix knew he had to act fast, not wanting to have to chop up too much of the call to play on the air. But his body was numb from his head to his toes. Sylvain’s comment had  _ far _ too much power over him, and he felt vulnerable and exposed by the way his velvety words came through his headphones. But he could see the smile on Sylvain’s face through his tone of voice, and could almost visualize him leaning back against the machine he was working out on at the team’s private gym. He wouldn’t allow himself to believe what the other said was one hundred percent genuine, but just for a moment, he allowed his heart to beat faster from his words.

“You really think you would, caller?” He spoke into the microphone, a confidence that belonged solely to his DJ persona coming out instead of Felix himself.

“Anything to get to talk to you, Fraldarius.”

“I’ll keep you to that,” Felix murmured before hiding his face in his hands. “What song is going to get you through that long, hard workout?”

“Mmm… How about  _ Howlin’ For You _ by the Black Keys? The perfect song for my favorite midnight wolf to play for me?”

“You got it, caller. I hope your workout doesn’t wear you out too much.”

“I’ll be fine so long as I hear you.”

Sylvain ended the call. Felix took off his headphones and picked up his phone.

“Did you—”

“Got every word saved to a file on my desktop. Let us know what he says, Felix!” Yuri waved him out of the studio with an ecstatic grin on his face.

Felix stepped out into the hallway, hardly breathing as his shaking fingers hit Sylvain’s contact on the screen. It rang once before the redhead picked up.

“I uh… didn’t go too far, did I?”

Felix was breathless, a tremble going throughout his body as he slid down the wall to sit on a bench by the front desk.

“Were you… serious?” Felix knew he sounded like an idiot, putting his head in his hand and shaking it.

“Y-yeah! Oh god, Felix, I’m so sorry,” Sylvain laughed, the sound of weights being set down in the background. “I uh… wanted to ask you this in person… but, umm…”

The noise on the other end of the line shifted. Felix tensed up instinctively, biting down on his lip as he heard Sylvain moving to someplace quieter.

“Do you wanna—would you wanna go out some time? I know our schedules are busy as hell… and  _ god _ I hope this doesn’t sound fucking crazy… But, I haven’t stopped thinking about you since that game a couple weeks ago.”

“I can’t call  _ you _ crazy because I’ve been doing the exact same thing,” Felix mumbled with a smile, anxiously yet happily running his hand through his hair. “I didn’t know—didn’t even think you were into— Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry..."

Sylvain laughed heartily, sending a shockwave of joy throughout Felix’s body.

“No, it’s ok, promise. Not too many people know, honestly… But that’s not important right now.”

Felix gripped his phone fretfully as he heard Sylvain take a deep breath.

“I really want to get to know you better, Felix.”

It felt as though Sylvain was bearing part of his soul. He sounded so afraid despite the happy meaning of his words. Was he afraid Felix wasn’t interested? Did he think he’d say no? Felix had tried not to assume too many things about his new friend in their short time knowing each other. But he’d have to be an  _ idiot _ to think women didn’t throw themselves at him constantly. He could have just about anyone he wanted, yet here he was asking Felix out on a date.

“I—I do too. I really do.”

“Do you need to be up early tomorrow? You could come over to my place and we could watch our show on an annoyingly large TV…”

“No, I don’t even have class tomorrow. I won’t need to be at the station until seven.” Felix bit down on his fist, unable to believe these plans were going to happen despite physically making them. “And if I come to your place, I can meet Jazz.”

“Oh my god, yes! Felix, Jazz is gonna  _ love _ you. She’s such a good girl… she’s gonna want to snuggle with us on the couch… spread out and everything,” Sylvain laughed. Felix heard some voices in the background and a small huff from the redhead. “I gotta go, but I’m out of here in an hour. Do you want me to come pick you up from the station?”

Felix felt like he’d been punched in the stomach. “A-are you sure? I can grab a ride over there…”

“No, I promise, I’ll come get ya! Walking through campus at night isn’t safe. Oh god. Not that I’m saying you couldn’t handle yourself—”

Felix had to grip his face with his palm, resisting the urge to laugh as loudly as Sylvain had earlier. “Meet me in the front of the station. It’s right across from the dining hall. I’ll meet you then.”

“Ok! I’ll see you then. B-bye, Felix.”

“Bye, Sylvain.”

**

Felix gave Yuri the tightest hug he’d ever managed when his friend agreed to let him leave early. Truthfully, he’d only be missing the last thirty minutes of the broadcast, and his co-host demanded he tell him later how their first date went.

“I’m unsure if this is a real date.”

“Is it going to be only you two? Alone? With romantic implications?”

“I… guess?”

Simultaneously, he and Hapi had both said: “Then it’s a date.”

Felix now walked towards the front of the station, clutching his bag and wrapping his scarf around his neck. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw Sylvain waiting outside, bouncing his leg over his knee on a bench.

“H-hey! Hey, Felix!” The linebacker stood up and seemingly floated over towards him, his dazzling smile once again making Felix feel weak in the knees. “How was it?” Sylvain looked incredible despite the fact he was in relaxed jeans and a hoodie with his number on it. His hair was still slightly damp from a shower, and he had slides over socks on his feet. A lanyard hung out of the pocket of his sweatshirt, Felix instantly recognizing the logo from an online game printed on it. 

“It was good,” Felix flushed quietly, immediately feeling the positive energy flowing forth from Sylvain. He seemed pumped and happy, albeit a little tired from his workout that night. “How about your training? They weren’t hard on you for being on the phone, were they?”

“Eh, it was the offensive line coach. He doesn’t have shit on me,” Sylvain winked subtly, closing the space between them in front of the station. Things were quiet for a moment, but neither of them felt any awkwardness. Felix simply looked up into his honey-colored eyes, hands squirming in his pockets. “Are you… are you hungry? I know it’s kinda late but there’s still plenty of places open! We could get some food before we go to my place.”

“I could eat.”

Sylvain beamed and motioned his head towards the parking deck. “Anything you want. I have no allergies and I’ll try anything at least once!”

Felix felt his heart threaten to beat out of his chest.

“Indian food?”

“Oh god, give me like three pounds of pork vindaloo and I’m  _ set _ .”

Felix blushed horribly but grabbed Sylvain’s hand and sheepishly held it. The redhead hummed happily and squeezed him affectionately as they walked to his car.

**

Felix wasn’t sure what he’d been imagining for Sylvain’s apartment, but he surely was not expecting what they pulled up to thirty minutes later after getting dinner. Perhaps he’d been expecting him to live in the most expensive complex around, having to use a secret entrance due to his stardom. But Sylvain rolled the window down of his 1999 Mustang and had to try his key card at least three times to get the gate to open for them. The buildings were new, Felix was certain, but he’d remembered these going up back when he was in high school. They stood no more than four stories tall with each unit having a small screened balcony. No secret entrance, no bodyguards waiting to escort Sylvain to his residence.

Sylvain lived at the very back of the complex. When he parked his car in front of the building, he put it in park and looked out at the blue building before them.

“Home sweet home! Jazz may jump when we go in. She’s sweet, and only gives very soft love bites. Don’t be scared if she comes at you and it’s all teeth.”

Felix was more intrigued than worried, nodding before unbuckling his seatbelt and opening the passenger side door. His stomach knotted up immediately, it finally sinking in that he was actually going to a guy’s  _ house _ . And not just any guy, but  _ Sylvain _ ’s house. He hadn’t hung out with anyone besides the station crew and Annette for the last year, not one to make tons of friends on campus at all.

“You okay, Felix? I promise I’m not some creepy asshole—if you don’t feel comfortable we can just—”

“N-no,” Felix started, turning his body towards Sylvain in the driver’s seat. “I hope I didn’t act like I thought you were creepy, it’s just…” He felt his hand fall over the redhead’s, surprising himself by not moving it and only squeezing it for reassurance. “I won’t dump my life story on you or anything. This is all just. So surreal. And I  _ want _ to hang out with you… like I said, it’s all I’ve thought about for half a damn month,” Felix laughed dryly, putting his fingers between his eyes as he flushed in embarrassment.

“Well, I’m glad,” Sylvain smiled softly, finding Felix’s hand and squeezing it. “I want you to feel comfortable around me. If I say or do anything stupid, just tell me,” he chuckled, nodding in quiet determination as he looked across the console at Felix.

Felix could only nod, allowing the anxious butterflies in his stomach to explode as they gathered up their bags full of food and walked down a flight of stairs to get to Sylvain’s apartment on the first floor in the back.

“If I lived upstairs with Jazz, we’d be murdered in our sleep.”

Sylvain unlocked the door and gently kicked it open, visibly bracing himself for his dog. Felix could hear her bounding down the hallway, a jet black mass of fur darting through the dim light of the apartment. A sound of surprised joy fell out of him as she took one look at him and immediately skidded to a halt, head tilting repeatedly. Jazz looked from Felix to Sylvain, tail wagging so furiously Felix figured she might injure herself.

“We’ve got a new friend, Jazzy,” Sylvain smiled, setting the bags down on the counter that opened up into the kitchen. He patted his chest and she leapt up into his arms, extending her neck out for Felix with her tongue licking air.

“Oh my god,” Felix murmured, accepting his fate and stepping forth so the pup could lick him. She whined happily and beat her fluffy tail against Sylvain’s arms, squirming in excitement when Felix started to pet her.

“New best friend,” Sylvain smiled, biting on his lip in happy embarrassment as he watched the scene unfolding before him.

“I love her.”

Despite her energy, Jazz left them alone when they set up their food in front of, exactly as Sylvain had described it, his annoyingly large TV. When their meal was still hot to the touch, they leaned back on the sofa to let it cool while the show started.

“So who’s your favorite?” Sylvain asked with a smirk, setting his large body down into the comfortable couch and crossing his arms.

“As if it’s any surprise…” Felix mumbled, his copper eyes glazing over as the male lead came on screen. He was the one possessed by demons but had a heart of gold, but the actor also, by complete chance, favored Sylvain’s body type. “How about you?”

Sylvain sucked his lips in goofily and avoided Felix’s gaze as the male lead’s love interest came on screen, the angel who had come back to earth to free the world of the demons possessing the lead. They snorted in laugher, feeling as though this moment came straight out of a rom-com movie. This show was one of those that had highly specific catering of bizarre interests, a late-night filler story on Sy-Fy that had garnered an occult following. To find someone in real life who watched it had surprised both of them, only ever seeing people talk about it online.

It was also just the slightest bit suspenseful and gory. As an exorcism was taking place on screen, Sylvain quietly reacted and brought his knees up to his wide chest, peeking up from burying his face in them to see when it was over. Felix bit his lip and made the split second decision to scoot right next to him, wrapping his arms around his neck and shoulders and snuggling into him.

“Oh thank god,” Sylvain murmured, temporarily forgetting his squeamishness and pulling Felix into his lap. “I’ve been wanting to do this since we sat down…”

The lights had been turned down low so they could see the screen optimally, a few fall candles lit on the entertainment system below it. Jazz laid on her tummy on the end of the couch, snoring softly. The air around Sylvain and Felix, despite it being their first time hanging out alone, was one of comfort and total relaxation. For the first time since he’d moved on campus, Felix finally felt as though he were… home. He hadn’t felt this way in what felt like forever, unsure he even felt this happy when he was with his ex at the peak of their relationship.

Felix turned his head to the other, looking up into his warm honey eyes. He so desperately wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel his powerful arms holding him tightly and his lips on his skin and lips. Was it too soon? Would this lead to something more? Felix knew he’d be put out if it did only for it to happen once, as great as sleeping with Sylvain would be. The feeling he’d gotten from coming into Sylvain’s space, getting to know his beloved pet and feeling comfortable with him was something Felix wanted to experience again and again.

“Can I?” Sylvain’s words came out of his mouth in a whisper, his arms hovering around Felix’s waist. He had leaned in close and was mere inches away from the younger man’s lips, lightly touching his thighs. Felix could hear nothing but his blood pumping furiously in his ears, his body feeling weightless in Sylvain’s grasp. He nodded enthusiastically, biting his bottom lip fretfully as a sigh of relief poured out of Sylvain’s mouth. The other’s large hands softly glided into his hair, arms lightly squeezing his chest as his lips met Felix’s.

Felix melted into him. Sylvain’s smell filled his nostrils, a pleasant fragrance alongside how he naturally smelled. His full lips felt like heaven against Felix’s own, moving softly along as quiet hums vibrated in the back of his throat. Felix wrapped his arms wholly around Sylvain’s broad back, his thumbs massaging down into his skin out of habit. He fretfully held himself back from pressing their stomachs together, not wanting to see too needy so  _ early  _ in this make out.

Sylvain, however, had no qualms about bringing Felix right up next to him. He held him so tenderly after he pulled the younger man closer, smiling into the kiss when Felix moaned quietly in relief.

“Are you comfortable? Is this too much?” Sylvain broke the kiss when he realized Felix was softly grinding against him, Felix’s hands dropping down under his hoodie to touch his skin.

“Oh, fuck—” Felix hadn’t realized just how handsy he’d gotten, immediately moving them away and hooking into the pocket on the front of his sweater. “I’m sorry—”

“No, no, Fe, it’s okay,” Sylvain murmured against his lips, smiling happily and squeezing his waist affectionately. He took a deep breath and looked up into Felix’s beautiful copper eyes. “I don’t want you to feel pressured. I was dumb and thought I could just kiss you a little,” he laughed in embarrassment, looking away as his cheeks tinted.

Felix jumped at the nickname. It sent a shockwave of warmth through his body, making the tips of both his fingers and toes tingle.

“I don’t,” Felix promised him, pressing a quick yet passionate kiss to Sylvain’s lips. “But maybe you’re right… just let me kiss you a little while longer.”

Sylvain’s smile could melt the ice caps. He relaxed against the back of the couch and nestled down into it, resting his large hands on Felix’s hips.

“Wanna keep the show on?” he whispered with a grin, thumbs massaging into Felix’s skin.

“I’ve seen it all anyway,” Felix flushed with a chuckle, falling down against the other’s broad chest. He trembled against him, still feeling as though this was all a dream.

“We still have like.. six  _ months _ until the next bit! How is that  _ fair _ ?” Sylvain asked him incredulously as he slid down to lay on his side. He brought Felix with him and smoothed his hair down over and over with his hand.

“Bastards,” Felix replied with a shake of his head, immediately snuggling up to his chest and wrapping his arms up around his neck.

Sylvain’s smile didn’t leave his face as he wrapped Felix up in his arms, widening slightly each time his fingers glided through Felix’s soft hair. His eyes would close as he kissed him, rendering Felix nearly stupid beside him on the couch as they made out. Felix forced his body to not squirm, though unable to keep his leg from going in between Sylvain’s. He busied his hands in Sylvain’s red locks to keep from exploring his chest, from touching him up under his hoodie to feel just how good his chest felt. Despite his width and sheer size, he held Felix so tenderly in his arms and smoothed his large hands over his face delicately. 

Felix wasn’t expecting him to handle him like a fellow football player, but the thought absolutely crossed his mind when Sylvain got a little hungry and angled his body over Felix’s. The younger man closed his eyes to hide the fact that they were rolling back in his head at the action, heat pooling in his stomach as every inch of his body reacted. His toes curled downward in his socks, warmth spreading from his stomach to hidden corners inside him. His hips moved fretfully against Sylvain, making him silently curse the bizarre hold this man had over his brain and body. 

Sylvain absolutely noticed the change. A shaky breath fell out of his mouth and he grinned, slowing his lips against Felix’s. 

“I feel like I’m going too fast,” he mumbled, pulling away but keeping Felix in his grasp. 

Felix bit his lip. He knew Sylvain was right, knew he’d probably be angry with himself if he allowed himself this indulgence. The look on the other’s face was melting him on the inside, a genuine look of apology on it that ate away at Felix’s heart. He couldn’t help but nod, closing his eyes softly and cupping the redhead’s face in his hand.

“How ‘bout this,” Sylvain whispered, once again closing the gap between them. He brought Felix to his chest and moved his hair out of his face, his smile intoxicating on his beautiful lips. “Let me take you on a  _ real _ date. A real fancy one that’s more than us watching our show together.” He chuckled, the laugh sending electric shocks through Felix. 

Felix crawled up so their foreheads could press together, nodding and lightly pressing his tongue inside the other’s mouth with a kiss. 

“It doesn’t have to be  _ too _ fancy,” he said with a soft roll of his eyes, hands betraying his pout and sliding up into Sylvain’s hair. 

**

Felix blinked awake a few hours later, the TV on a screensaver and Jazz rolled entirely onto her back beside him and Sylvain on the couch. His lips were swollen from kissing him for so long, hickies sucked into his neck and collarbone. Sylvain had woken up too and was rubbing along Felix’s hip, nuzzling his nose into Felix’s chest.

“You tired, Fe?”

Felix could only nod, rubbing his eyes and stretching out his body next to the redhead. He nestled his head against his large chest, never wanting to move.

“Do you… wanna spend the night?” Sylvain’s voice sounded hopeful, his hands stopping on the younger man and squeezing softly.

Felix couldn’t help but smile despite his fatigue, sliding his leg in between Sylvain’s and closing any remaining gap between them on the sofa.

“I do,” he replied, “but I don’t want to move.”

“I got you, Felix,” Sylvain smiled, wrapping his arms strongly around the younger man. In one swoop he stood up and picked him up princess-style, kissing his lips softly as he carried him back to the bedroom. Felix’s stomach squirmed in his abdomen, only feeling the extremely soft sheets and mattress that Sylvain set him down upon in his dark room. “I’ll sleep on the couch, you got it all to yourself,” he said softly over him, taking Felix’s phone out of his pocket and setting it on the nightstand.

Felix immediately reached out his hand and grabbed Sylvain’s wrist.

“Please… please stay in here with me, Syl.”

With his eyes adjusting to the dark, Felix could see the soft, happy smile on Sylvain’s face. He scooted to the center of the bed and lifted up the covers, face flushing hot with crimson as the redhead took off his hoodie and dropped it to the ground. Sylvain laid down beside him and hesitated a moment, breath audibly hitching in his throat. Felix huffed and quickly unbuttoned his jeans, throwing them over the side of the bed and snuggling up to Sylvain’s chest.

“I’m glad I met you, Fe….” Sylvain’s voice was sleepy and deep, a warmth pouring into every inch of Felix.

“Me too, Syl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come scream with me on twitter about this AU @setethstiddies


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know you said you wanted to take me on a date first,” he mumbled, trembling as he felt his hardening dick pressing uncomfortably up against his jeans. He and Sylvain gulped simultaneously, making them chuckle softly against the kiss. “But…”
> 
> Sylvain’s chest heaved beside him, a long, low breath coming out as he brought Felix even closer and slipped his hand from above his shirt to his skin, which was warmed by their cuddling and his sweatshirt. “You sure, Fe?”
> 
> “Yes,” Felix breathed out, grinding his groin up against Sylvain’s. “Promise me you’ll still take me on that date?” he winked softly, pouting slightly against the redhead’s lips.
> 
> “’Course, baby,” Sylvain murmured in reply, cupping Felix’s cheeks and nuzzling his nose into the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hello :D The rating here has officially turned to E, so please enjoy these emotional blow jobs <3

“Hey, Fe, I gotta walk Jazz… do you wanna come or do you wanna sleep?”

Felix rolled over, snuggling into the body that was radiating the most comfortable heat he’d ever experienced. The broad chest and heavenly smell of the man beside him was intoxicating, easing him out of sleep without his usual grogginess or irritability. Felix quivered when Sylvain’s large arms came down around his back and pressed him even closer to his bare skin. Recollections of the night before made Felix’s blood pump hotter in his body, flushing his face and making him feel as though he were on fire. He hadn’t been expecting Sylvain to kick him out first thing in the morning, an odd sensation when he remembered the people he used to hook up with after he broke up with his ex.

“I’ll come,” Felix replied quietly with a small smile, it widening when Jazz herself woofed softly at the foot of the bed before hopping up on her front paws.

Sylvain grinned sleepily, not moving as he closed his eyes and nuzzled his nose down into Felix’s hair. “Did you sleep well?” he murmured, rubbing his large hands over Felix’s back.

“The mattress in my dorm feels like a  _ rock _ compared to yours,” Felix mumbled back with a frown, accepting the early-morning affection from Sylvain as though it were the most natural thing in the world. It felt strange, his brain beginning to whisper things to him despite the football player’s affectionate actions. Surely after the walk, he’d make up an excuse as to why he’d need to leave for the day. He’d gotten what he wanted last night, and that’d probably be the end of it. Felix desperately tried to fend off the negativity, but a nearly permanently warped processing system of dating and physical attraction continued to hang over him like a cloud.

“You can come stay whenever you like! This big ole’ bed is too big for just me…”

Felix couldn’t see Sylvain’s face from his face’s comfortable position between his pecs, attempting to force everything in his heart telling him it wasn’t genuine deep, deep down inside himself.

“I’m sure you say that to everyone who comes through here,” Felix replied with a roll of his eyes. He regretted saying it out loud, but the words flowed forth as though his brain had no control over his motor skills. He felt even worse when Sylvain’s grip loosened on him and he hung his head above him. A forced laugh came out of the redhead’s mouth before he resumed squeezing Felix tightly in a hug.

“Believe it or not, you’re the only one in a long time!” Sylvain said, finally looking down at Felix. His cheeks were pink and he wore a sad smile on his face, punching Felix in the gut as though he’d tackled him on the football field. Felix squirmed and averted his eyes.

“I’m sorry—I shouldn’t assume,” he apologized, lightly touching Sylvain’s chest. His heart jumped up into his throat at the way Sylvain’s eyes lit up at his words.

“It’s okay,” he murmured, leaning in and smooching Felix’s pouted lips. “I know that’s how people see  _ jocks _ like me,” Sylvain chuckled, tracing along Felix’s jaw with his thumb. It made Felix shut his eyes tightly in embarrassment. “I won’t tease you, Fe, I’m sorry!”

Jazz whined at the foot of the bed. Sylvain smiled at her and gave Felix another kiss on the lips. “Let’s walk baby girl. There’s a great little coffee shop just down the road; we can get breakfast and enjoy the great weather outside!”

Felix nodded and squeezed Sylvain’s hand as the redhead slid out of bed. Sylvain brought him up with his strong arms and smiled goofily when Felix pulled his chin down for a kiss. Jazz jumped up beside the younger man and sniffed his shoulder, planting a few doggy kisses there before whining at her dad.

“Alright girl, let’s go!”

Felix and Sylvain got dressed, Felix embarrassed as he walked around the bed and gathered his hastily discarded jeans. He slipped them on, brain going fuzzy when he turned around and saw the football player’s bare ass from inside his closet. Felix felt as though he should quickly be losing the capacity to blush, seeing as Sylvain had little qualms about undressing in front of him. When he remembered he probably did this all the time with his teammates in the locker room it felt less special, but he still allowed himself an uninterrupted, ten second viewing of his thick cheeks before he pulled on new boxers.

“Do you need a jacket?” Sylvain asked, hooking Jazz’s leash on her harness. “It might be kinda cold!”

“I should be fine,” Felix insisted, holding his hand up when Sylvain went to open his hall closet and hand him one of his sweatshirts. If this was to be a short-lived thing, as Felix was inadvertently preparing for, he didn’t want to take his clothing only to have to give it back.

He was filled with regret the moment they stepped outside. The wind of the early morning smacked him right in the face, a sensation of his sinuses beginning to drip as Sylvain locked the door.

“You  _ sure _ you’re good? Even I’m chilly, Felix,” Sylvain laughed, shoving the hand that held Jazz’s leash into the pocket on the front of his hoodie. Felix huffed and hooked his arm around Sylvain’s, standing close to him with narrowed eyes.

“Yep.”

“When you eventually regret this, you can have my hoodie,” Sylvain winked, grabbing Felix’s hand and bringing it inside the pocket. Felix huffed but couldn’t stop the small smile that parted his lips as they set out on their walk.

**

Felix had to roll the sleeves of Sylvain’s hoodie up multiple times. It engulfed his entire body like hugging the man himself, every fiber holding his smell. He hated himself for taking it, but his blue lips had made Sylvain immediately take it off and shove it over the younger man’s head. When they got back to his apartment, bags of pastries and savory breakfast foods in their arms, Felix set everything down to remove it.

“You can keep it if you’re cold! It’s super comfy,” Sylvain hummed, taking the bag of food and padding over to the microwave. Felix’s fingers hovered on the hem, silently urging himself to just take it off now and be done with it. But the warmth and smell of the sweatshirt had a power over him akin to that of its owner, the thought of taking it off making his stomach squirm uncomfortably in his abdomen.

“Thanks,” Felix replied, hiding a happy smile as he bent down and removed Jazz’s harness. She danced around him happily when she was freed, following him with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth as he settled down on a stool at the bar. The counter it sat beneath opened up into a small window for the kitchen, allowing him to see his companion reheating their food. He was unsurprised when Jazz joyfully jumped up into his lap, uncaring of how much she was  _ not _ a lapdog.

As Felix wrapped his arms around the sweet pup, he lost himself in the scenario unfolding around him. A relaxed early morning after waking up in Sylvain’s arms, a chilly walk they spent snuggled up with one another and getting the older man’s sweatshirt. Now he was watching him prepare the breakfast they’d gotten together, relaxed with Sylvain’s beloved pet on his lap. It all seemed too good to be true, but Felix was happy enough in the moment to temporarily forget assuming the worst would happen.

“Oh, Jazz, get off him! He doesn’t want your big ass all over him!” Sylvain said, turning around from the microwave with a frown.

“She’s fine,” Felix smiled, moving his hands over her soft jowls and giving her a kiss on her nose. “She wants to know what part of that food is hers, you know.”

“Felix—you—”

Sylvain was cut off by the appliance beeping loudly, so he huffed and quickly opened it. As he waved his hand over the steaming container he looked at Felix with stars in his eyes.

“No one… I’ve  _ ever _ brought over has been so nice to Jazz. Like—guys aren’t  _ mean _ to her or anything…” he mumbled, spooning their food onto plates he’d brought out from the cabinet. “But they just don’t love on her like you do. I—I really appreciate that. I’m sorry if that sounds weird…”

“Hmmph. Jazz is one of the sweetest dogs I’ve ever met,” Felix insisted, smoothing down her fluffy, pointy ears, chuckling when they immediately popped back up. “I promise she doesn’t bother me. I can’t have pets in the dorms,” he mumbled, rubbing up and down her neck with a pout, “so it’s really nice to get to be around one.”

“Well, again,” Sylvain smiled, warmth emanating from his entire body as he set Felix’s plate down in front of him on the bar counter, “I want you to come over again so you can see her. She  _ loves _ you already.”

Felix tensed up, his hands quivering as Jazz jumped down off his lap. He nodded slowly, biting the inside of his lip as Sylvain walked around from the kitchen and joined him on the stools. Surely this was genuine; Sylvain  _ sounded _ genuinely happy when he talked about how Felix interacted with his pet. The exchange had quelled the negative, self-destructive thoughts he’d had earlier in the morning. Happiness and lack of self-doubt like this were rare for him, and he so desperately hoped they wouldn’t go away.

They settled down on the couch, returning to the same position from the night before and cuddling after eating the delicious food from the coffee shop. Felix could hardly pay attention to whatever it was Sylvain had put on the TV, mind fuzzy and happy from the gentle way the redhead held him close and absentmindedly rubbed his large hand over Felix’s chest underneath his hoodie. Felix hooked his thumb just under the waistband of Sylvain’s sweatpants, completely and utterly relaxed beside him. Sylvain’s suppressed laughter from the show sent electric jolts though Felix’s body, unable to keep a smile off his lips when it happened because Sylvain would hug him closer and squeeze him. Jazz curled up in a perfect circle beside them on the couch, Felix’s free hand lazily petting her soft black fur.

This was something he could get used to.

And damn it if his brain wasn’t angry because he was ignoring its negativity trying to overpower him.

An hour into the show, Felix rolled over and faced Sylvain, looking up into his eyes meaningfully as he scooted up and leaned in for a kiss.

“I know you said you wanted to take me on a date first,” he mumbled, trembling as he felt his hardening dick pressing uncomfortably up against his jeans. He and Sylvain gulped simultaneously, making them chuckle softly against the kiss. “But…”

Sylvain’s chest heaved beside him, a long, low breath coming out as he brought Felix even closer and slipped his hand from above his shirt to his skin, which was warmed by their cuddling and his sweatshirt. “You sure, Fe?”

“Yes,” Felix breathed out, grinding his groin up against Sylvain’s. “Promise me you’ll still take me on that date?” he winked softly, pouting slightly against the redhead’s lips.

“’Course, baby,” Sylvain murmured in reply, cupping Felix’s cheeks and nuzzling his nose into the other. He squeezed his jaw affectionately and smiled as his thumbs smoothed over the younger man’s face.

Felix moaned quietly when he felt that the redhead, too, was hard, his hand instantly slipping past the waistband of his sweats to rub over his boxers. Sylvain’s cock was  _ huge _ , both in length and girth. He trembled as he rubbed up the length, feeling it throbbing as his fingertips eased over his foreskin above the fabric. Sylvain gasped and gently pressed his tongue inside his mouth, the smallest hint of a whimper in the back of his throat as Felix touched him.

Felix achingly returned the kiss, rubbing the underside of Sylvain’s dick. He wanted it inside him one way or another, wanted the kind and irresistible man before him moaning out his name as he made him feel good. He slid down off the couch to his knees on the floor before it, not breaking the kiss as he pulled down on the boxers and sweats to bring them to Sylvain’s thighs.

“C-clean,” Sylvain mumbled sheepishly, honey eyes locked on Felix in awe as the younger man pressed kisses along his erection. “I’m—c-clean.”

“Me too,” Felix whispered, taking Sylvain’s cock in his hand. His copper eyes closed as he gently squeezed and began to pump, exhaling deeply in contentment when Sylvain hissed and fell back against the back of the couch. He shuddered when his thumb grazed over a large vein, his mind numb when he gently moved the foreskin up over the head. Sylvain was already melting below him, one hand achingly grabbing Felix’s hip and the other gripping the cushion below him.

“Nice and slow…  _ fuck _ , Felix,” the redhead breathed out. Felix didn’t even have his lips on him yet and he was already a pliant putty in his hands. He pumped his large cock slowly, moving his free hand to Sylvain’s chest as he leaned in and kissed along the top of his groin. His eyes looked questioningly before his fingertips grazed over his nipple, lips parting into a small smile when Sylvain’s eyes fluttered closed and his head nodded enthusiastically.

“You like this?” Felix whispered at his sternum, dragging his warm lips over Sylvain’s burning skin as he spoke.

“Y-yes, Fe, goddess,” Sylvain replied, slowly, achingly thrusting his cock up into Felix’s hand. His gaze down his broad chest into his eyes made Felix swear, grunting when he shifted his hips so his own erection could fill out the front of his jeans. Sylvain’s warm honey eyes looked at him so tenderly, yet the younger man could sense the fire burning hotly inside him by how he gripped his navy hair and gently pulled. Felix’s hand sped up just a bit on the football player, a desirable moan falling out of his lips when Sylvain kissed him. “Take those off, baby. Get comfortable,” he purred, reaching down and fumbling with Felix’s button and zipper while he maintained the kiss.

Felix groaned in relief as Sylvain shoved his pants down and freed him, shuddering when the cool air hit his thighs. He could have fainted when Sylvain licked his lips, when he saw him looking him up and down.

“Damn, Fe,” he whispered hungrily, a low growl rattling his chest. Felix squirmed on the spot and dropped down in between his legs on the couch, running his nails lightly on the redhead’s groin. His stomach had a perfect trail of hair down from his chest that went straight down to his dick. The younger man bit down gently on the toned area next to his hips, trembling at just how attractive every inch of Sylvain Gautier was. He looked up at him anxiously as his hand slowly pumped the thick base of his cock, hoping he didn’t come off as too needy or desperate. “You’re k-killing me, baby. I want you so bad…” 

Felix crawled up his chest and slid his fingers into Sylvain’s soft red hair, tugging as he pressed his tongue inside his mouth. “I… like you a lot, Syl.” He could feel the heat coming off both their faces, warmth and anxiousness spreading to every nook in his body.

“I like you a lot too, Fe,” the redhead replied, shattering Felix when he heard how his voice cracked. He could only nod and scoot back down Sylvain’s broad torso, peppering his freckled skin with kisses until he got back to his cock. Felix softly closed his eyes and ran his tongue around the head, fire spreading through his limbs as Sylvain moaned out quietly and fell back onto the pillows of his couch. He put his large hands in Felix’s messy navy bun, massaging his scalp as the younger man sunk his hot mouth up and down his erection. “F-fuck, just like that, Fe…”

Felix started out slow, keeping his eyes shut so he could take in every sound coming from Sylvain. His deep voice rose with each moan, melodic and heavenly in his ears. Most sensation was gone from his own body, only feeling the football player’s strong legs and hips below him and his fingers pulling on his hair. His mouth pliantly circled around his large cock, tingling each time his lips stretched uncomfortably at the base. It was all worth it, each delicate pressing of the head towards the back of his throat only urging Felix to increase his pace. Each time his nose buried in Sylvain’s soft hair at the base of his groin he mewled, knowing the vibrations from his throat on the other’s cock would spread through him like wildfire.

The younger man bobbed his head up and down the redhead, more domestic daydreams attacking him. It felt like a lazy Fall weekend morning, the pair of them having barely moved and simply enjoying each other’s company before things heated up in their intimacy on the couch. No heat on in the apartment meant they had to snuggle together for warmth, the closeness only igniting their desire to pleasure each other and make the other happy. Felix wanted to do this with Sylvain in every corner of his apartment, wanted to hear him moaning out his name and feel his body warming underneath him.

His hands had been rubbing Sylvain’s hips, lightly tugging on his balls while he ravaged his throbbing erection. But Felix’s eyes pricked with emotion when the redhead moved his hands from his hair to them, gripping him affectionately and squeezing them as he sucked him.

“Feels so good, Fe, god, you’re a-amazing,” Sylvain whispered, his voice breaking again and his hips gently thrusting his cock up into the younger man’s mouth. “I want to make you feel good too, baby.”

Felix couldn’t quiet the longing moan that came out of his mouth, dropping his lips down to the base of Sylvain’s erection. He swallowed over the shaft in his throat with only minor difficulty, moving his tongue along the underside as he finally opened his eyes and looked up at the redhead. He returned the loving squeeze on his hands and slowly rose up over his cock, breathless when he opened his mouth.

“You already are.”

Sylvain visibly melted at the confession, sighing happily and fretfully as he leaned up and pulled Felix to his lap, wrapping his large hand around his cock and pumping as his other delicately held the younger man’s face in a kiss. He smoothed his thumb over his cheek, whimpering into the way their lips danced softly against one another. Felix’s hands reached back down to Sylvain’s erection and pumped quickly, breathing deeply into the kiss and whispering the redhead’s name against his mouth.

“S-Syl, Syl, Syl…  _ Sylvain _ …” Felix shuddered violently when Sylvain bit down into his neck, one hand slapping across his ass and the other one pumping his erection.

“Fe, I’m gonna—fuck, I’m gonna cum, I’m—” Sylvain hiccupped and gasped, burying his face in Felix’s neck as his eyes shut tightly in pleasure. Felix gave him a quick, fiery kiss on the lips before he moved back down, quickly moving his hollowed cheeks over Sylvain’s leaking cock. He looked up into his half-lidded, damp eyes with furrowed brows, egging him on quietly with desperate pants against his erection.

“C’mon, Syl,” Felix whispered, grunting in pleasure when the football player’s hands gripped down into his hair, moving his head forcefully yet gently over him. Felix quivered anxiously as he squeezed Sylvain’s hips, mewling as he fucked his mouth towards his orgasm. A sharp hiss and pitiful cry fell out of the man above him when the dam finally broke, his chest heaving and entire body shaking as he came in Felix’s waiting mouth. Felix felt like he was floating as he took it, gratefully and happily lapping up the hot spend inside him. Sylvain could only weakly thrust up into his warm mouth as he rode out his orgasm, eyes visibly watering from the pleasure he felt and never once leaving Felix’s face. Felix nearly shut his eyes from the intensity of his gaze, but Sylvain grunted softly and tilted his chin up, biting down on his lip emotionally as he looked down at him.

Felix sheepishly licked him clean after swallowing, allowing soft moans out of his mouth to vibrate against the cock inside his mouth. He finished with a long suck before popping off, nearly breathless.

“You’re—you’re incredible, Fe,” Sylvain murmured, pulling him up onto his lap to his chest. He hugged around him and smoothed down his hair as his broad chest rose and fell, long kisses pressed to Felix’s temple.

“T-thanks,” Felix replied, arms wrapping around Sylvain’s shoulders as he nuzzled his nose into his neck. He jumped when the redhead’s arms went under his ass, holding onto him tightly as he stood up. “Where are we…?”

“I want you to be comfy when you’re moaning out  _ my _ name,” Sylvain smirked against his lips, kissing them passionately as he quickly returned them to his bedroom. He set Felix down on the center of the bed and rubbed his hands over his bare thighs, sighing happily when he got to his hard dick. “What do you like most, Fe?” His voice was silky and low down at Felix’s dick, sending even more fire and lust through the younger man’s body. He hadn’t been with anyone in so long he felt as though he may have forgotten, but Sylvain’s fingers smoothing along the underside of his ass made his cheeks flush crimson and an embarrassed look appear in his eyes.

“I, uh—” Felix squirmed and trembled as the other’s soft hands caressed his ass and cock, whining pathetically when he felt even more blood rushing to his erection. Sylvain lightly spanked him and pushed his foreskin up over the head of his cock, numbing his brain of most sensation.

“Shh, don’t be embarrassed, angel,” Sylvain reassured him, nudging the hem of his sweatshirt on Felix’s body up so he could nuzzle his lower abdomen and kiss it. “I told you I want you to feel good, remember? Tell me, kitten.”

“F-fu-fuck,” Felix stammered pitifully, shutting his eyes tight and arching his back off of Sylvain’s heavenly mattress. He’d never been called such names in bed before. It may have just been because it was  _ Sylvain _ saying them, but hearing the endearing terms embarrassed him in such a delightful way. He fretfully looked down at Sylvain and gently thrusted his hips into his grasp, whimpering at the smile on the other’s face. He was much better at this than Felix was, but  _ fuck _ if it wasn’t hot to have a six foot two linebacker stroking him and happily paying his desires and likes attention.

Felix sheepishly looked away and reached down to his ass, pulling it apart slightly with his fingers. His eyes shot closed once more, not wanting to see Sylvain’s potential look of disgust or disinterest. His ex had never indulged him in this, and Felix had been afraid to ask anyone since. When he heard a low growl in Sylvain’s chest he peeped his lids open, flushing when he saw a hungry look in his eyes and a desperate bite on his bottom lip.

“Happily,” Sylvain said quietly, peppering Felix’s thighs with kisses as he made himself comfortable between his legs. “Have I mentioned how amazing you are, Felix? Incredible.”

“You, too, Syl,” Felix replied, hands going down to grip the sheets when he felt the other’s tongue on his testicles.

Thank  _ fucking god _ he had shaved, he thought to himself.

Sylvain dragged his tongue around them and sucked gently, his hand still pumping Felix’s dick above. He sighed so contentedly against the younger man, joyous in his opportunity to repay the favor and ravish him as Felix had. Felix couldn’t believe he was enjoying himself so much, but he felt Sylvain squirming fretfully on the bed and in between his legs. His free hand gripped his hip lovingly, massaging as his tongue dropped lower and lower to his entrance.

Felix melted down into the bed when Sylvain’s tongue lapped around it. Stars shot into his eyes and blurred his vision, a high whine breaking out of his mouth. He pulled back on his legs, but Sylvain just gently pulled them to lie on him as he buried his face deeper into Felix. The redhead removed his hand from his cock so he could massage his cheeks and press his thumbs into the crease between his legs and groin, squeezing happily whenever Felix reacted with a moan or gasp.

“Sylvain,  _ fuck _ , Syl _ vain _ —” Felix whimpered pathetically out into the air, pleasurable tears filling his eyes as Sylvain paid him such affectionate attention. Each press of his tongue inside him brought a deep moan from his chest, each squeeze sending electricity directly to his now throbbing cock. He allowed himself the privilege to move his ass over Sylvain’s mouth, crying out the other man’s name when he growled in approval and nodded against his skin.

“That feel good, kitten? You’re so delicious,” Sylvain purred, leaning up to give Felix’s neglected cock a few wet sucks while he caught his breath.

“Syl—feels s-so good,” Felix managed to reply, utterly breathless and nearly blinded by pleasure. “I haven’t… ahhn—haven’t had this in s-so long…”

“You deserve it, Felix,” Sylvain assured him, his thumb easing against his hole. The football player gave him a silent look for permission, his beautiful smile spreading on his face when Felix nodded in agony. “I wanna make you feel so good. Whatever you want, baby, I’ll do it for you.” Sylvain softly thrusted his finger, shushing Felix with an affectionate grin on his face as the younger man rocked his entrance down against it. “Purr for me, kitten, you’re so beautiful.”

“Fuck,” Felix whined in embarrassment, hiding his face behind his hands. He’d probably slap Sylvain if he were to call him that anywhere but here, but the words shot directly into his cock and heart when he whispered them. “Fuck you,” he mumbled with a chuckle.

“After our date, Fe. Then I’m going to fuck you so well you forget your name,” Sylvain said with a smirk, removing his finger and quickly returning his tongue in its place. “Gonna kiss every inch of your body and not stop until you’re screaming my name.”

Felix scoffed with a gentle roll of his eyes, moving his hands down into Sylvain’s hair and gripping as he ate him out. This motherfucker. This handsome, caring motherfucker. How dare he? How dare he show such a genuine interest in Felix’s pleasure, more than his ex had ever been during their three year relationship? In one session, no less, where they weren’t even having traditional sex?

“I’m gonna hold you t-to that, Syl,” Felix huffed, eyes squeezing tight in pleasure and his muscles contracting around Sylvain’s warm tongue. It made the redhead moan in joy inside him.

Sylvain resumed pumping his cock, his pace agonizingly slow as his tongue rapidly fucked in and out of Felix’s ass. He squeezed his cheeks one at a time, serving soft slaps against his skin and small embraces with his shoulders pressed up under the younger man. It drove Felix crazy, made him want to beg for Sylvain to fuck him and make him scream his name  _ that _ way. But when he felt a bead of precum leak out of the head of his erection, he trembled and gently rocked his lower half down against Sylvain’s hungry mouth.

“Please, Syl,  _ please _ ,” Felix moaned, hips beginning to tremble as his orgasm built in the pit of his stomach.

“Just for me, kitten. Cum just for me, okay?” Sylvain quickened his pace even more on Felix’s erection, squeezing the base as he lapped around his hole in the shape of a heart. “Come on, baby, cum just for me…”

“I want to—I’m g-going to—Ahhn, Sylvain!”

Felix felt the dam break as Sylvain’s tongue reached deep enough in him to poke his prostate, all sense gone from his body besides  _ fucking _ pleasure. Felix tensed up and shuddered as he came fast and hard, cum shooting onto his abdomen and all over the front of the sweatshirt. Sylvain nearly roared in pleasure in between his legs as he heard and felt him cumming, thrusting his tongue up into that same spot over and  _ over _ while Felix came quite literally unglued. He milked his cock furiously and squeezed him from base to tip, rubbing each and every last drop out of him. His mouth was messy with saliva, Felix’s hole red and slightly gaping from his tongue’s intrusion.

“So beautiful, Fe.  _ Fuck _ . Cumming just from my hand and tongue… you’re going to look breathtaking when you’re wrapped around my cock.” Sylvain panted at Felix’s groin, smile wide and lips swollen from his affections.

He jumped when he saw Felix crying, easing his hand to lessen the overstimulation. “B-baby? You okay, Fe?”

“Y-yeah,” Felix replied hastily, shutting his eyes to stop the powerful emotion welling up in them. He quickly dried them, becoming unable to enjoy the ride of his orgasm and the way Sylvain gently rubbed his hands over his hips. It had hit him all at once. He had latched onto the care Sylvain was giving him while making him feel good, gave in to the domesticity of him bringing him back to his bed to make sure he was as comfortable as possible. Little things he’d never before been treated to, the stupid embarrassing pet names Sylvain used. Every good thing that had happened in the last twelve hours had hit him like a truck, and despite the pleasure coursing through him, the negative voices from earlier were getting louder and louder in his head.

“Come here, let me get you another hoodie,” Sylvain chuckled, rubbing a soft tissue from the nightstand over Felix’s abdomen. Felix tensed at the affection and remained silent, merely nodding and not looking at the other. He didn’t say anything as he removed it and handed it to Sylvain, noticing with a pang in his stomach that he was aware of the change in his attitude. “Fe… are you okay?” His brows were furrowed with worry.

“I’m fine.” He tried to not let the words come out short and rushed, but as soon as they left his mouth he shut his eyes tightly and put his head in his hands.

“Felix?” Sylvain tossed the sweatshirt in his hamper and sat closely beside Felix on the bed, attempting to take his hands in his own.

“Don’t—” Felix jerked them away, grunting in disappointment and anger at himself when Sylvain flinched and recoiled. “I’m—I’m s-sorry,” Felix mumbled, achingly taking Sylvain’s hands in his own. His heart throbbed with pain when the redhead happily took them and squeezed him affectionately. He was supposed to be angry. He was supposed to be mad at how shitty Felix was being. None of this made sense, his worry, his concern. None of it felt right.

“What’s wrong, baby?” Sylvain whispered worriedly, unable to keep his arm from going around him and hugging. Felix choked back a sob and shook his head.

“Why aren’t you mad? I’m being an asshole. For no reason,” Felix grumbled, though not letting go of Sylvain’s hands.

“I’m… trying to figure out what’s wrong,” Sylvain said seriously, his caring eyes bearing into Felix beside him. “I want to know. Everything was fine a second ago.” His voice had hardened, but his next words were soft as the bed they were sitting on. “I don’t know what it is, Fe, but… I don’t want you to be upset. Just talk to me, please?”

“Why are you putting on such a show for me? We… barely know each other. But you’re so  _ fucking _ caring. And you’re being so good to me. Why?”

His words stung Sylvain, and Felix knew this. It only reinforced the stone cold walls he was currently putting up over his heart.

But goddamn him if Sylvain Gautier wasn’t a force to be reckoned with.

“I—Felix, I  _ told _ you that I liked you, remember? I said I wanted to… to get to know you better.” Sylvain’s hands finally let go of Felix, an air of relief spreading through the younger man when they did. Finally. Here it was. “I know I’m probably just some asshole athlete to you. I know we barely know each other. That’s why—” Sylvain huffed, putting his head in his hand as he softly shook his head. “That’s why I asked if you were sure before we did anything.” Sylvain laughed with a scoff.

“I’m… doing all these things because I want to.” Felix squirmed when his large hands came back and held onto him fretfully. “I’m… not going to stop talking to you. I’m not going to ghost you after this. I’ve had…  _ such _ a good time with you. I really… really like you! Is that what you think I’m gonna do?”

Felix was frozen, an uncomfortable heat building up inside him at Sylvain’s words. So starkly different and unwelcome from the one before, the one Sylvain’s affections and love had brought him. He blinked his eyes quickly and bit down on his lip, more embarrassing tears forming in his eyes.

“Fe, please don’t cry,” Sylvain murmured with a frown, softly wiping them away and holding the younger man’s face delicately in his hands.

“I’m—” Felix began to speak, inadvertently leaning into Sylvain’s touch and letting a few tears fall onto his cheeks. “I’m not. Used to this. Don’t sit there and pity me, or think, ‘Poor Felix’,” he grumbled, letting his hands come up over Sylvain’s on his face. “But I’m not used to this kind of thing. My ex was a bastard. He never—he would  _ never _ have talked to the way you talk to me. What I wanted in bed, or out of it, didn’t fucking matter to him. So… you doing all these things when my partner of three years didn’t even do them is. Weird.” Felix let out a shaky breath, swatting away the tears and avoiding Sylvain’s gaze.

“Fe…” Sylvain whispered, softly bringing Felix to his chest. He wrapped him up in his arms and hugged him, happy when Felix didn’t fight him or try to pull away. “I’m… I’m so sorry. I’m sorry you went through that. I won’t tell you I’m perfect, but I can  _ promise _ you I’d never treat you like that. Fuck your ex. If I ever see him, I’ll kick his teeth down his throat.”

Felix laughed shakily and nuzzled into Sylvain’s chest, evening his breathing as the other rubbed his back and kissed his forehead. “I’m sorry I was a fucking prick,” he mumbled, looking up into Sylvain’s beautiful brown eyes.

“It’s okay, Felix. This is part of getting to know each other! And I want to. I promise.” Sylvain’s heart-stopping smile ripped Felix apart, but his reassuring kiss against his lips slowly made him feel as though the wounds he’d been living with for years may have hope to heal. “Will you let me?” the redhead asked him quietly, his fingers going through Felix’s soft navy hair as he looked down at him. 

“Y-yes,” Felix huffed gently, shutting his eyes and happily falling against the other’s chest when he laid back on the pillows. 

“Good,” Sylvain smiled, lovingly wrapping Felix up on his torso and pulling his comfortable sheets up over them. 

“I’m really sorry,” Felix murmured, embarrassed and still reeling that Sylvain hadn’t acted like other guys and had kicked him out. An odd sense of relief was filling him, however, relief that  _ this one _ that he liked too much hadn’t. “I’m not good at. Any of this.”

Sylvain chuckled and smoothed his hands on Felix’s back, pressing little kisses to his forehead. “I don’t know many people who are. You just… I don’t know! I’m so… happy when I’m with you. I haven’t felt an energy like yours before? Does that sound crazy?”

Felix’s hands meaningfully gripped Sylvain’s side, his cheeks flushing as he nuzzled his nose into the hair on the other’s chest. “Yes.”

“But here you still are,” Sylvain teased him, his smile threatening to topple the walls Felix had painstakingly put up around his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ♡♡♡♡♡


	4. Part 3.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Sylvain go to Rodrigue's house for Thanksgiving :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. This was supposed to be short and sweet.
> 
> lol

The holiday season, as with many other people, was a difficult time for Felix. He’d loved it as a child, had loved the baking his mother did in excess, had loved playing outside on both Thanksgiving and Christmas day with Glenn and their father. Felix only liked it for the time he got to spend with his family. His mother, Amelia, had included both her sons in every part of the holiday process, like cooking the food and cleaning the house for when relatives would arrive. She always reminded both her sons and husband that they needed to be nice to one another _and_ the relatives because none of them got to see each other often. She would then need to take a brisk walk outside whenever her mother would begin arguing with her, bringing both Felix and Glenn along and smothering them with hugs and kisses instead of venting her frustrations.

Amelia Fraldarius had always been a source of love and light for Felix growing up. During the growing pains of adolescence, she was there to wipe his tears when Glenn was too cool to hang out with him. It was she who would hold him close and rub his back if his father had a bad day at work and came home in a bad mood. She was the best mediator for her family, always making sure they sat down and talked things out. No one went to bed without a good hug and a kiss. They were the Fraldariuses, and they all loved each other dearly, even on their worst days.

And then she died. On a warm, otherwise pleasant evening during the summer when Felix was fourteen, a car accident had taken one of his closest, most loved people from his life.

Afterwards, Felix began to hate the holidays. They were no longer a special time when he would cook and be together with his family, particularly his mother. He and his father and brother didn’t even celebrate the holidays much for the first few years after her death, pointedly all ignoring one another around those days with bitter vigor. There was little to say to each other then, and pretending to be happy was something none of them would even attempt. The emptiness was stark and visible to all three of the Fraldarius men, Felix most of all. His father, Rodrigue, would try his best to give his sons gifts that might lighten their hearts or bring even temporary joy, but the void their mother’s death left them with was unfillable and gaping.

Now adults, the holidays were healing for Felix. He knew his mother would be distraught if her family didn’t spend time together around that time, something they’d realized when Glenn graduated high school and spent his first semester at college and away from Felix and Rodrigue. The two of them, alone in the house, had become unbearable. Glenn had returned that night to spend a short weekend at home with them, the first time they’d eaten a meal all together at once in years.

Felix lie awake in Sylvain’s bed, mind swirling when he thought about the Thanksgiving holiday coming up. The university would be closing on Tuesday, giving students an extra couple of days off with time to travel home. He’d been hesitant to ask Sylvain his plans for the small break, if only for the fact he wouldn’t know how he’d respond if his boyfriend asked to bring him home for it.

“Oh shit…” Sylvain walked into his bedroom from the kitchen, two mugs of warm coffee in his hands and his phone tucked under his chin on his collarbone.

“What is it?” Felix asked sleepily, shoving down any thoughts of the holiday as far down as he could. He took his mug gratefully and pulled the covers down so Sylvain could climb into bed with him again.

“They officially gave us the time off,” Sylvain hummed happily, a visible look of relief on his handsome face. Felix’s stomach tightened with the way his boyfriend’s smile made him feel, unbelieving that anyone could make such a face. He wanted to discard his mug and kiss him until his lips were swollen and red, but instead he smiled softly and sipped the hot drink.

“I’m assuming that’s good? You don’t want to be practicing while the rest of the school is leaving?”

“Hell no,” Sylvain replied, settling down into his pillows with a sigh of relief. “I love it, don’t get me wrong… but a break will be nice. That means Jazz won’t have to go stay at the kennel. And I’ll get to stay here with you.”

Felix’s stomach dropped in his abdomen, his hands tightening on the mug. A nervous smile was on his boyfriend’s face, sending the butterflies flurrying inside him.

“Unless you have plans!” The redhead laughed, noticing Felix’s alarmed expression.

“Do you not go home for the holidays?” Felix inquired, snuggling up next to Sylvain as he nursed his coffee.

“Nah. Not anymore.” Sylvain’s voice was hollow, his smile dropping and his eyes looking off at nothing in particular. “Jazz and I usually order a pizza the night before and then just watch Washington and Dallas play.”

“Do you… want to come to my house?” The words came out of Felix before he knew what he was saying. Wasn’t it _moments_ before that he was nearly sick thinking about the possibility of Sylvain inviting him to _his_ family’s dinner? “I don’t want you to be alone.”

Sylvain’s eyes widened as he looked over at Felix, a pink tint to his cheeks that made Felix’s legs feel numb.

“R-really?” Sylvain looked like a child on Christmas morning, one that had been told Santa was coming to him directly to hand deliver his presents. Based on his expression, Felix was quick to believe no one had included him in a holiday meal in quite some time.

“Yeah,” Felix nodded with a soft smile, sheepishly taking Sylvain’s hand on his chest and squeezing it. “You can bring Jazz, too. My brother has a dog as well. It’ll just be him, myself, and our dad.”

“Does—does your family know that you’re…” Sylvain trailed off, shutting his eyes in embarrassment at his question.

“Yes,” Felix replied gently, not wanting to admit to his boyfriend that his father and brother had known longer than Felix had. Coming out to them had been the most anticlimactic thing in the world, much to Felix’s abject shock. He’d expected Rodrigue to lament never having grandchildren from Felix, and for Glenn to treat him coldly for at least six months. Instead it had been a ‘well, it’s about time’ moment, and Felix had been told by his father and brother that they’d known for years.

“I’m assuming your parents don’t know?” Felix continued softly, flushing as he reached up to Sylvain’s cheek and stroked it.

“All they know is that their son is a starter on our school’s defensive line,” Sylvain said with a smug wink, taking a long sip of his coffee. “And the less they know, the better.”

Felix nodded, knowing from the experiences of his friends that sometimes, what families didn’t know didn’t hurt them. He knew he was lucky to have an understanding, supportive pair like Glenn and his father, and that not many people had such luxury.

“Well, it’ll only come up with my family when I tell them that you’re—my boyfriend.” Felix’s cheeks instantly swept crimson at the word, a stupid smile crossing over his lips from his prior expression of calm.

“That’s exactly what I am,” Sylvain said with a grin, lighting up as Felix spoke. He set his mug down on the nightstand and wrapped Felix up in his arms, twisting their legs together and pressing his thigh meaningfully up against the other’s groin.

Felix couldn’t believe his luck, not even when Sylvain pressed soft kisses to his lips and ran his large hands through his navy hair. If things went well with his new partner for the holidays, perhaps there would be even more hope for his healing.

**

_I’m bringing someone to dinner._

_Shall I prepare our matching thanksgiving sweaters that your grandma made?_

_Please do not._

_Excellent. I’ll make sure they’re cleaned for when you arrive._

Felix huffed and rolled his eyes, shoving his phone under the pillow. His father had replied to his text long after he and Sylvain had gone to bed. Felix remembered the sweaters he was referring to, handsewn felt turkeys with pilgrim hats that his father’s mother had made the year before she died. They’d been horribly itchy and tacky, but his mom had unironically loved them. He and Glenn wore them the entire day without a peep of irritation. Rodrigue still had them, it turned out, and threatened his sons every year with bringing them out.

He slid out of bed begrudgingly, shuffling into the bathroom where Sylvain was brushing his teeth. Felix wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his nose into his toned back, melting into the warmth the other always carried with him.

“Are you excited for me to meet your family?” Sylvain asked with a cocky smile, lacing the fingers on his free hand with Felix’s on his abdomen.

“…Yeah,” Felix admitted quietly, involuntarily squeezing around his boyfriend’s waist. “It’s been a while since they met my boyfriend. The last one was… Nnn, he’s not worth mentioning.” Felix smiled against Sylvain’s soft, warm skin and closed his eyes. “I’m… happy they’re meeting you.”

“Aw, Fe,” Sylvain murmured, noticing the candid reaction from Felix and grinning. He rinsed out his mouth and shut off the sink, turning around to pull him to his chest and kiss his forehead. “You know, I really appreciate you inviting me. No one’s ever done that.”

“If my mother were still alive, she’d hate to hear that someone close to one of us was spending the holiday alone,” Felix replied, laughing softly to himself. “But truthfully, that has nothing to do with why I invited you, of course. I want to be with you.”

“Oh, babe… I didn’t know your mom had…” Sylvain’s smile dropped into a sad frown, his hands coming up to Felix’s face to smooth his hair behind his neck.

“It’s okay,” Felix nodded, looking up into Sylvain’s warm-honey eyes. There was a depth in them Felix had not yet seen in their relatively short time together, but it tugged at his heartstrings and made him want to ensure Sylvain never looked so sad again. “It happened a long time ago. But, god, she _loved_ the holidays. She would tell us to invite our friends, would tell the neighbors to stop by and get a plate if they had no one to dine with. She wanted everyone to be happy if she could make it so.”

“She sounds like she was wonderful,” Sylvain mused, affectionately resting his chin down against Felix’s forehead. “I had a friend whose mom was like that growing up. She was so great! And the friend was, too. I wonder how they’re all doing…” Felix flushed at Sylvain’s words, wondering if his own family was indeed the one he was referring to. He knew Sylvain and Glenn had been friends in their childhood. Whether or not they realized that today remained to be seen.

With Jazz loaded up in the backseat, Sylvain and Felix began the drive to Rodrigue’s house.

“Any family idiosyncrasies I should know about?” the redhead winked, smoothing his thumb over his boyfriend’s across the center console.

“Well… Glenn might drill you with questions. He and my father are pretty big fans of the team. And, goddess, dad might ask you to play a game of touch football in the yard… Oh, no...”

Sylvain laughed deeply from his belly and squeezed Felix’s hand, bringing it up to his lips to gently kiss. “If they do, that’s ok, baby. You and I will just have to beat them!” His honey eyes returned to the road, a smile on his lips. “I’m just… still so grateful you invited me, Fe. Like I said, it really means a lot! And… I’m happy I get to spend my break from the team with you. It certainly beats staying home alone and eating leftover pizza…!”

“I am too, Syl,” Felix murmured, turning in his seat and leaning over to kiss Sylvain’s cheek. “My father will ensure we go home with leftovers, believe me,” he said with a roll of his eyes. “He prepares enough to feed a small army.”

As they entered his father’s neighborhood, Sylvain began looking around at the houses with slightly narrowed eyes. As though he were waiting for it, a small gasp came out of his mouth when they passed the small park that sat two streets up from Felix’s childhood home. He slowed his Mustang to a crawl on the empty street beside it, mouth hanging open slightly.

“I… feel like I’ve been here before!” he said, turning to look at Felix quizzically. “I feel like I played on that playground before with a bunch of neighborhood kids!”

Feigning ignorance, Felix asked him which school he’d gone to growing up. “It’s certainly possible you did, right?”

“Yeah… yeah I think so! On our way back we should stop by… if I remember correctly, I carved my name into one of the swings!”

Sylvain’s eyes only widened more as they made it onto Felix’s street. Sky Lane Drive, the fourth house on the left. As he pulled into the driveway and shut off his car, he laughed again and looked at his boyfriend in the passenger seat.

“I think I knew you a long time ago, Fe. I’ve… _definitely_ been at this house before.”

They climbed out of the car and unloaded Jazz from the backseat, who was tapping her feet on the pavement in excitement. The front door could be heard opening, revealing Glenn and his dog, Piglet. He was a spitting image of Rodrigue, yet had two full sleeves of tattoos on his arms and a long mane of navy hair pulled back on his head.

“Sylvain?” Glenn’s mouth was nearly on the ground, as though he’d been run over by the now parked car. “Felix… this is Sylvain Gautier.”

“Very astute, Glenn. He’s—he’s my boyfriend.” Felix almost lied, almost simply called Sylvain his friend. But Sylvain’s hand had come up to his back and was rubbing comfortingly, giving small squeezes with his hand in reassurance.

“Your _boyfriend_? Sylvain, you went to that fucking private school and stopped talking to all of us! Then you became a fucking athlete!” Glenn came down the front steps of the house and stood next to his brother and Sylvain. “And now you’re dating my _brother_?!”

“H-hey, Glenn! Yeah… that’s kind of a long story, I didn’t _want_ to stop talking to you all—” Sylvain anxiously rubbed the back of his neck, cheeks flushing in embarrassment. He was harshly cut off by the hug Glenn threw around his shoulders, shoving Felix out of the way.

“It’s okay, man, it’s okay! _Wow_! I can’t believe you’re here! You’re dating _my brother_ …”

“Yes, I am,” Sylvain smiled. Felix could feel him relaxing and his voice settling down as he confirmed that for Glenn, reaching back for Felix and wrapping his arms around his front. “I had no idea… I thought the neighborhood looked familiar!”

“Well dang, guys, come on in,” Glenn laughed, finally standing in front of Felix. He wore a sad smile, but hugged his brother and ruffled his hair. “I’m glad to see you home, Hugo. Dad’s inside, he missed you too.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Felix flushed, grabbing Sylvain’s outstretched hand and following the two of them inside the house. Piglet, a tiny Chihuahua with no more than four teeth, jumped at his feet, her tiny body aching to get into Felix’s arms. He finally picked her up one-handed as they walked inside, the familiar smell of Rodrigue’s cooking and home hitting his nostrils.

As they stepped over the threshold into the foyer, he could have sworn he smelled his mother’s favorite perfume. It was coming from the front bathroom, the smell seeping into him and threatening to make his eyes tear up.

“What—what is that? Where did he…” He looked at Glenn, hand grasping onto Sylvain for dear life.

“Oh, yeah…” Glenn forced a smile and walked into the bathroom, grabbing a plug-in out of the outlet on the wall. “Dad found this. It smells just like—”

“Yes, I know,” Felix said in irritation, blinking his eyes rapidly. He refused to look at either Glenn or Sylvain, cursing his father silently for bringing such a thing into the house. “Can you—can we just. Take it out. For today.”

“Yeah, Fe,” Glenn said understandingly, setting the plug-in down on a coffee table in the foyer. “I told him it was a bad idea…” Glenn murmured, touching his brother’s shoulder as Felix shut his eyes to take a deep breath.

“I don’t live here; it’s not my house,” he grumbled, shaking his head and looking down at the ground. “I just don’t understand why he’d want that constant reminder—”

“Felix?”

Rodrigue’s voice could be heard from the kitchen. Felix glared in the direction of the doorway and shot a look to his brother.

“Don’t say anything shitty, Felix,” Glenn reminded him gently, stepping back but squeezing Felix quickly. “Just… keep it civil.”

“I’ll try,” Felix said quietly, the bitterness gone from his voice. Glenn smiled and walked into the kitchen, leaving Sylvain and Felix alone for a moment.

“You okay, baby?” Sylvain asked him in a whisper, moving his bangs behind his ear with a sad look on his face.

“Yes,” Felix breathed out, covering his eyes with his free hand and shaking his head. “I’m sorry. I can usually see pictures of mom, think about her… But that _fucking_ smell…” he glared at the plug-in on the coffee table. Felix wanted to throw it out in the yard into the bushes, wherever he could to never see it or smell it again. “It’s. Too much.”

“Come here,” Sylvain replied, pulling Felix to his chest and rubbing his back affectionately. He kissed his lips softly and smiled, smoothing his thumbs over Felix’s warm cheeks. “Do you need a second outside, or…?”

“No, I’m okay,” Felix said with a sigh, returning the hug and gratefully holding on to his boyfriend. “Sorry you had to see that.” Sylvain hugged him again earnestly, holding his cheeks while he kissed him in the quiet warmth of the foyer.

“It’s ok, Fe.”

Felix led his boyfriend into the kitchen, where Rodrigue was checking the temperature of the turkey in the oven. Glenn shot his brother a look when he noticed he was glaring at him.

“Felix, you’re here,” Rodrigue smiled, standing up and regarding his son and his guest. “And who is this?”

“This is Sylvain, my boyfriend.” Felix replied to his father through only slightly gritted teeth, loosening up when Sylvain’s title came off his lips.

“Pleased to meet you, Sylvain,” Rodrigue bowed slightly before shaking Sylvain’s hand, grinning at the redhead’s firm grip. “You look… familiar.”

“I was friends with Glenn when we were kids!” Sylvain said with a chuckle, nodding over at Felix’s brother, who had Jazz up in his lap and was smothering her with pets. “I remember one year that Glenn broke his arm just out on that deck.”

“Oh my _god_ , that was when you were here?” Felix asked exacerbated, he too remembering that day with startling clarity.

“Well, my, my, my,” Rodrigue laughed, looking out the kitchen window onto their deck with a soft shake of his head. “It’s good to have you back, son. Felix told me he’d be bringing a guest, but he didn’t mention it would be his significant other,” he winked at Felix, turning to rinse off the meat thermometer in the sink.

“I didn’t want a thousand questions via text message,” Felix mumbled, finally letting go of his lifeline in Sylvain to open the fridge. “Are you thirsty?” he asked him in a much kinder tone, making his father chuckle. He handed Sylvain a beer when he nodded, taking one for himself before shutting the door. They sat at the small breakfast table with Glenn, Felix chugging his can quicker than normal so he wouldn’t have to answer their questions right away.

“So, Sylvain,” Rodrigue grinned, joining his sons at the table with a beer of his own. “I promise not to ask you too many questions about football…”

“That’s okay, Mister Fraldarius!” Sylvain smiled, toasting him with his can and a soft wink.

Felix sat back and forced himself to unwind, watching quietly but happily while his family talked to Sylvain. He knew it was inevitable, both of them bigger sports fans than he’d ever be (even with dating a linebacker for a popular college team). He couldn’t help but smile when Sylvain’s friendly personality seemed to instantly blend in with Glenn and Rodrigue, talking with them as though he and Felix had been married for years. Like this was just another routine holiday where he was happy to see his in-laws.

This thought made Felix nearly choke on his beer, finishing it with a coughing fit. Sylvain looked at him with alarm but Felix waved it off, standing up to grab another he could nurse at a slower pace.

“Our main course still has about an hour to cook,” Rodrigue announced, eyes glimmering with awe as his conversation with Sylvain came to a natural pause.

Felix wanted to laugh out loud, knowing a son like Sylvain was something he’d always wanted. Good at sports, making the family name known beyond both his and Glenn’s rebellious streaks as children. He’d tried to get both of his sons to get into sports when they were younger, but Glenn was far too competitive and got kicked off of nearly every team Rodrigue and Amelia signed him up for. Felix, on the other hand, wanted to practice more than play with others. It had amounted to an old box in the attic filled to the brim with Glenn’s uniforms he got to wear once or twice and hundreds of dollars spent in soccer and basketballs that Felix wore down to the point of no return.

“How about we head outside and play a little game of football? So, you know, Sylvain can make us all look like shit,” Glenn suggested, a cocky smile on his handsome face.

“Oh, come on, Glenn,” Sylvain insisted, finishing his beer and unable to hold back the twinkle in his eye at the prospect of playing a _casual_ game of football for once. “You know I was always a good sport. I’d love to team up… You and me against Fe and your dad?”

“What? Why with him?” Felix protested, watching the abject betrayal of his boyfriend pounding fists with his older brother as they laughed.

“Normally I’d say something about being the one to tackle you, but we’re in polite company,” Sylvain murmured, leaning into his ear with a quick kiss to the side of his head. “We wouldn’t want it to be unfair, Felix! I want to see what you’re capable of!”

Felix stared as Glenn and Sylvain patted each other on the shoulder, desperate to tackle his ass to the ground the moment he had the opportunity.

The Fraldarius home had a perfect-sized lawn for a game of touch football. Jazz and Piglet sat in front of the front door with the glass screen closed, lazing around with special bones Sylvain had gotten for the holiday. He and Felix had removed their fancy sweaters and rolled up the sleeves of their long-sleeved shirts, staring at each other over the imaginary line of scrimmage Glenn had marked on the grass.

“I thought I was special to you,” Felix mumbled, taking the football from his father’s hands and pressing it into Sylvain’s chest.

“You are, baby,” Sylvain winked, reaching over and clutching his hand for a moment before kissing it. “But it’s time to see if all those games you’ve watched me play have taught you anything.”

“Felix, you’ve been going to games?! Why didn’t you invite me?” Glenn asked him, hands on his hips in shock at his brother.

“If you beat us, I’ll make sure to get you student-priced tickets,” Felix said, stepping back and standing beside Rodrigue.

“And if you two win?” Glenn followed up, his competitive smile ripping across his face.

“You do the dishes.” Rodrigue nodded firmly.

“Deal. Sylvain, you get kind of hosed since you’re a guest… so let’s kick their asses. First to twenty-one points wins. No field goals.”

“What’s a— field goal—” Felix didn’t even know what it was, making an adorable laugh and grin appear on Sylvain’s face.

“No more questions. Let’s go!”

Touch football was a little difficult with only four people. Sylvain hiked the ball back to Glenn, instantly towering over Felix in a defensive stance as soon as his boyfriend dashed towards his brother. Felix had speed on his side, quickly zipping past his attempt at a fake out. Felix was mere inches from Glenn when he easily tossed the football to Sylvain, who barreled past Rodrigue to make a touchdown in less than twenty seconds.

“Seven points,” Glenn teased, pinching Felix’s cheeks affectionately but with a hint of venom. “It _would_ be ten, but I said no field goals…”

“ _Oh_! So it’s that kick after a touchdown?” Felix asked in total seriousness, making Glenn snort and Sylvain come over to him and wrap his arms around him.

“You haven’t been teaching my boy about your sport, Gautier?” Rodrigue asked with a wink, taking the ball from his eldest son.

“I’m going to start, sir,” Sylvain nodded earnestly, giving Felix a quick kiss and an affectionate poke on the nose. “It’s kinda cute that he doesn’t know though…”

“Shut up,” Felix replied with a huff, turning away stubbornly and going to stand behind his father. _‘My knees aren’t what they used to be son. You be the quarterback.’_

Rodrigue hiked the ball to him and he caught it, a burst of desire to impress his boyfriend flaring up as he started to run across the lawn. Glenn was on him in a second, but Felix’s zippy speed let him slip out of his arms. Waiting for him was Sylvain, all six feet, two inches of him, standing like a brick wall in Felix’s path. Another fake out wouldn’t work, Sylvain knew his style. Perhaps if he could just run quickly enough—

_Boom._

Sylvain had Felix tackled to the ground as soon as Felix broke to run around his right side, his large, strong arms wrapping around him protectively before he brought them to the grass.

“This is—TOUCH football—” Felix grunted, a pang of embarrassment going through him when Sylvain’s closeness shot through him like wildfire. Despite being tackled, Sylvain had broken Felix’s fall with his own body and was underneath him on the lawn. The tight grip, the show of strength, Sylvain’s body so utterly _close_ to him… Felix felt his dick threatening to harden in his jeans so he squirmed out of Sylvain’s arms, trying to hide his red cheeks as his boyfriend howled with laughter.

“I had to do it _once_ , honey,” Sylvain pouted, holding his stomach as he stood up and offered both hands to help Felix to his feet. Felix shot him a smile before jokingly pushing Sylvain away and rejoining Rodrigue.

The next play, Sylvain once again hiked the ball to Glenn. Rodrigue went for his son, Felix for his boyfriend. Felix leapt on the redhead with quickness, wrapping his arms around his broad chest when he went to block their father.

“Holding! Come on, Fe, gotta know better than _that_ ,” Glenn taunted him, holding the ball in his hand while he pointed menacingly at his younger brother. “Five yard penalty. Automatic first down!”

“What’s holding?” Felix whispered to Sylvain, wanting to at least attempt to understand what he’d been called out for.

“You can’t hold on to someone who doesn’t have the ball, babe,” Sylvain told him. “I mean… I know you _want_ to hold onto me…”

“Ugh!” Felix rolled his eyes and swatted Sylvain away.

Thanks to Glenn’s competitiveness and Sylvain’s honed abilities, they won against the father and son duo with little competition. By the end of it, they were all holding their sides in laughter at Felix’s utter lack of knowledge about the game.

“I’ll learn… eventually,” he mumbled, tossing the football into the garage and joining them as they returned to the house.

“I’ll teach you, Fe. Next year you can be on my team and we’ll get back at them!”

 _Next year_ …

Felix stopped at his boyfriend’s words, momentarily stupefied on his way up the basement steps. Sylvain didn’t notice the effect his words had on Felix, how the hopeful and determined tone he took shook his partner to his core. He sounded so serious and determined to make it a reality, making Felix’s heart flutter in his chest at the idea.

“I’m going to change into something cooler,” Felix said once they got back inside. It had warmed up considerably from the morning, his long-sleeve shirt soon unbearable in the heat of the kitchen. “Syl, do you need a new shirt?”

“Sure!”

Felix led him up the stairs and to his room, praying to the goddess he’d tidied it before leaving for the semester. He opened his bedroom door to find it just as he’d left it, thankfully clean and free of anything overly embarrassing upon first looks.

“That was fun, baby,” Sylvain said quietly, instantly falling behind him and wrapping his arms around Felix’s chest. “I can tell your dad and brother were happy. You looked like you were having fun too!”

“That was because of you,” Felix replied with a smile, falling gratefully back into the embrace and resting his head on Sylvain’s chest. Despite his warmth it was welcome, his wild thoughts from moments ago calming at the other’s affections. He walked over to his dresser and pulled two shirts out of the top drawer, chuckling when Sylvain hung on to him and kissed his cheek.

“Yeah?” Sylvain asked quietly against his ear, hands going up under his shirt and smoothing over his chest. “You saying I make you happy, Fraldarius?”

The way his name came off of the older man’s lips made a shockwave go directly down to Felix’s groin. He breathed out at his touch, eyes closing softly as Sylvain pressed long yet soft kisses to his neck and top of his shoulders. Just a few moments of the redhead’s breath against him and the noisy kisses to his skin made him completely forget why he’d come over here in the first place.

“You make me happy too, Felix,” Sylvain murmured, temporarily pausing his horny touching of his boyfriend to speak candidly. He looked at Felix in the reflection of the mirror over the dresser, a sincere smile crossing over his lips as he rested his head on his shoulder.

“Sylvain…” Felix turned around and sheepishly put his hands on Sylvain’s cheeks, yet forcefully pressed their lips together and kissed him long and hard. It was the first holiday season in years when he felt so genuinely happy, not having to pretend he enjoyed spending time with his ex-boyfriend or ignoring the fact that he was texting other men all day whenever they went to Felix’s family’s house. Sylvain actually talked to Glenn and Rodrigue, made an effort to do more than acknowledge once that they were there too. Felix didn’t consider himself particularly family oriented, but Sylvain had already out-performed his ex in the best possible way.

“Felix,” Sylvain replied with his irresistible smile, talking through the kisses Felix was giving him. His large hands became more free-moving and explorative as Felix began to quietly whimper against him, grabbing and squeezing meaningfully as his groin pressed into his own and increased the friction between them. “Do we have time?” he chuckled, jumping excitedly when Felix’s hand came down to rub over his growing cock in his jeans.

“Just showing you my high school room,” Felix murmured in reply, guiding Sylvain back to his bed and gently pushing him down on it. “That happens in all the holiday movies, right?”

“Gotta hear the story behind the Simple Plan poster…” Sylvain teased him, grinding his own groin up against Felix and squeezing his pecs under his shirt.

“You… don’t see that,” Felix said in embarrassment, hissing with a nod as Sylvain began unzipping his jeans and pulling them down over his ass.

“Oh, I see it, baby,” Sylvain whispered, scooting back up to Felix’s headboard before shoving him down into the mattress.

Felix melted below him, his broad chest towering over him as his half-lidded eyes looked Felix’s lithe form up and down. He lifted his arms above his head so Sylvain could remove his long-sleeve shirt, shuddering as the waistband of his underwear was pulled down to render him completely nude while Sylvain was still fully clothed.

“Fuck, Fe, you’re so beautiful,” the redhead said in a low, husky voice at his cheekbone. He began kissing his favorite parts of Felix, who knew this as such because Sylvain reminded him every time they had sex. Sylvain started at his cheeks, which were soft and warm from how flustered Felix got. He then moved down to his neck, his collarbone, both spots where Sylvain’s bites and sucks would draw out the most irresistible, sexy moans from his boyfriend.

Sylvain slowly went down Felix’s body, ignoring his desperate pleas for him to hurry up. With such a beautiful platter before him, Sylvain desperately wanted to joke about being too full for the meal after this. He didn’t want Felix to stop making his quiet sounds of pleasure up above. The redhead took Felix’s cock in his hands and pumped slowly while he bit down on his ribs, the top of his groin, and his thighs, shuddering in delight each time Felix swore into the crook of his arm and thrusted up into his hand.

“C-come h-here,” Felix fretfully begged him, sitting up on his arm and wrapping his legs up around Sylvain’s back. Once he had his boyfriend within reach he kissed him, panting into the exchange and forcing himself to slow the rocking of his hips against Sylvain’s hand. “Please, I want you.”

“I want you too, Fe,” Sylvain replied with his hand achingly leaving Felix’s cock and sliding down his leg to his ass, his index finger teasing at his entrance as the redhead smiled against his lips. “Do you have any lube in here?” he whispered with a smile after lapping up Felix’s tongue in his own and sucking.

“F-fuck. Y-yes, top drawer in the nightstand,” Felix breathed out, whining when Sylvain pulled away to retrieve it.

Sylvain found it in an instant, bringing a condom with him when he returned to the writhing Felix on his bed. He watched Felix’s eye’s following it as he laid it down on the bedspread, his teeth biting down into his bottom lip.

“N-no. I don’t… want you to use that,” Felix said seriously, sitting up fully and climbing up on Sylvain’s lap.

“You sure, baby?” Sylvain replied with a hitch in his throat, honey-colored eyes widening as he looked up into Felix’s copper ones.

“Yes,” Felix nodded, deepening their kiss from before and rocking his dick up against Sylvain’s stomach. “I just… want you. All of you.”

It made Sylvain’s heart throttle at full speed in his chest, made his normally confident hands shake in anxiety as he and Felix worked together to remove his pants and boxers. When he was fully bare under the man he loved he nodded, knowing that this trust was genuine. He was breathless with Felix up on his lap, his needy hands gently tugging on his red hair and whining quietly into his neck as he moved his body on top of him.

Sylvain fumbled for the lube beside them on the bed, making his mouth busy on Felix’s neck as he uncapped it and carefully poured some onto his fingers. They’d fucked plenty of times by now, but doing so unprotected was new and emotional. Felix had hold him about his trust issues that had developed due to his ex’s behavior, so knowing that Sylvain was someone he put this amount of faith in made him feel vulnerable, raw, and more in love than he had ever been in his entire life. He wanted to be the kind of man Felix trusted, never wanting it to falter or to let Felix down.

“Hey,” Felix murmured, his arms wrapping up around Sylvain’s neck as his nose and mouth nuzzled down into his hair. He felt numb, felt as though his very life were on the edge of a deep, deep canyon. His feelings had been as such for a while, but he felt as though expressing them had the potential for everything to come crashing down, to fully drive a wedge between him and the man he thought was too good to be true. But he had to do it, knew it was what he wanted with every fiber of his being.

“Yeah, baby?” Sylvain replied with a raspy voice.

Felix leaned down and pressed their chests together. “I love you. You don’t have to say it back if you don’t feel the same way—”

Sylvain was only upset with himself that he didn’t say it first. He bit down into his bottom lip as he ran his free hand through Felix’s hair, taking in every single one of his features before kissing him softly. It was long and meaningful, the sound of their breathing unheard over the pounding of their hearts in their chests.

“I love you too, Fe. Your trust, your love, they mean more to me than you know.”

Felix blushed from head to toe, unable to keep the stupid smile off his face. He gently pressed down on Sylvain’s chest so his back was against the headboard, pinning him there while he spread his legs further over his large, trembling dick. He watched the redhead reach around behind him and press his lubed fingers up against his ass, hardly daring to breathe as he prepared for their entrance.

“Fuck me, please, Syl,” he begged into Sylvain’s ear, biting down on the lobe while he moved his hips. “I need you so bad, please—” His desperate whispers shot through Sylvain like wildfire, his fingers on autopilot as he eased the tip of one gently inside Felix. A huff of pleasure made his chest rise as Felix whined pitifully at the sensation, needy and quiet against his collarbone. He stretched him open lovingly, taking time to shower him with kisses each time the younger man hissed in discomfort. Sylvain supported him through the process, singing him his praises as he prepped him.

“Doing so well for me, baby, yes… Gonna make you feel so good as soon as you’re ready,” he hummed gently to his boyfriend, momentarily removing his fingers from inside him so he could relubricate them with the bottle.

Their removal caused Felix to groan, taking both of their dicks in his hand and moving it over them desperately. The primal need and urge to get fucked by Sylvain was only building in his mind, his skin ablaze until that moment when his lover was inside him. He shuddered as their stimulated cocks rubbed up against one another, his hips bucking up into the contact with a deep grunt of pleasure. But within a few seconds Sylvain had once again began fucking up into him, three fingers now stretching him open and causing Felix to see stars in his blurred vision.

“F-Fuck, Syl, m-more, please—” He slammed his lips against the redhead and pleaded, begged him quietly for him to begin as he jacked off both of them below. “ _Please_ —”

“Shh, baby, I got you. I got you, Felix,” Sylvain assured him with kisses to his cheeks and his free hand serving a stinging slap across the younger man’s ass. He chuckled when Felix bit down on his shoulder in response, hand slamming to a stop on their dicks. Sylvain slowly moved to the edge of the bed and slid off of it, motioning for his boyfriend to come lie down on his back. Felix did so begrudgingly, huffing when he realized he wouldn’t be riding Sylvain on his lap like he loved to do. “I wanna see you, love,” Sylvain whispered to him, taking his feet in his hands and gently pushing them back down so he was fully exposed for the redhead.

Sylvain guided the head of his dick up against Felix’s ass, squeezing fretfully onto his hip as it moved against the ring of muscle. “Ready for me?” he teased with a cocky smile, delighting in the way Felix shot him the middle finger and glared at him. The cute attitude of his made him unmercifully thrust his dick down into his boyfriend, delighting in the way it immediately changed his tone and had the younger man moaning into the crook of his arm while he stretched him further.

“Shhh, just like that, Fe,” Sylvain sung to him, lovingly pumping Felix’s cock as he slowed down and carefully moved down into him. He soothed him with little hums, quiet gasps when he felt just how warm and tight the younger man was for him. He knew their time was ticking, as they’d been gone long enough now that poor Glenn and Rodrigue had to know they couldn’t just be _talking_ up in Felix’s room. But Sylvain desperately wanted to see Felix unwind a bit, wanted to fuck him nice and good to help him relax during a time of tension with his loved ones.

Felix melted down into the bed as Sylvain made his way inside. His chest was heavy with emotion and affection for the other, but didn’t want to ruin the moment by not keeping his mouth shut. Sylvain had told him he didn’t mind, that he thought it was cute when Felix spilled his purse when he was vulnerable and loving him. The thought alone made him cover his face with his arm, stifling his soft moans of pleasure. Sylvain immediately moved it and pinned his hand down with a smile, leaning down to kiss Felix just as the base of his cock met his entrance.

“Sylvain,” Felix begged pitifully, moving his hands to his boyfriend’s hair and tugging on the roots.

“Mmm,” Sylvain felt the vibration of his hum all the way down to where he and Felix’s bodies met, making his hips jut forward in anticipation. Felix clenched around him, ripping a grunt from deep in his chest.

“Felix? Are you two almost done _changing_? The game’s coming on soon!”

Glenn’s voice carried from the bottom of the stairs, instantly freezing Felix and Sylvain. It sounded innocent enough to the redhead, but Felix heard the tone in his brother’s voice that immediately told him he knew that they were up to something. He doubted Glenn was spiteful enough to actually attempt to embarrass them, unlike when they were younger and Felix would be upstairs with the neighbor boy who was showing him how to kiss.

“Fuck, hurry up,” Felix grumbled, bringing his arms up around Sylvain’s back and scratching into him with his nails. He buried his face in his chest when the redhead hissed, Sylvain’s hands grabbing his hips and rocking his cock down into his ass.

“So dangerous,” Sylvain teased him, beginning to pick up the pace and fucking down into Felix more meaningfully. His honey eyes shut tightly in pleasure at how well Felix took him, desperately having to keep his moans of pleasure quiet and fretful against his boyfriend’s ear. “F-Fuck, baby, you f-feel so g-good…”

“I’m not gonna last long,” Felix breathed out, feeling Sylvain’s large body pressing down against his aching cock already pushing him towards the edge. If he just changed his angle slightly…

Felix scooted down and brought his legs up around Sylvain’s neck, wowing the redhead with his flexibility. He couldn’t help but smile in embarrassment as Sylvain licked his lips and blinked his eyes rapidly, his pupils dilating in the low light of Felix’s childhood bedroom. Sylvain’s hips acted on their own, fucking down into Felix harder and deeper each time his copper eyes blinked. Sylvain watched his long, beautiful lashes fluttering under his eyes, his brows furrowing deeply every time the head of Sylvain’s dick came down in him and massaged his insides. It was irresistible to watch, the redhead drunk off seeing Felix so fucked and blissed out.

The loud sound of skin slapping against skin echoed loudly in the quiet of the bedroom, so instead Sylvain dug his nails down into the undersides of Felix’s thighs and kept his thrusts short and deep. He had to shove a hand over Felix’s mouth to quiet the pitiful pleas and begging falling sloppily out of it, deciding to stick two fingers in there for him to suck on.

“Sylvain, yes, fuck, please…” Felix gratefully took his middle and pointer fingers past his lips, lapping his tongue around them while they pacified his audible pleasure.

“Fe… you’re so good, baby. So good for me. Always so fucking perfect for me,” Sylvain praised him, the fire spreading through his body making the coil in his stomach close to springing. He pressed down into his mouth while his other hand pumped his dick rhythmically, breathing deeply through his nose as his hips thrusted more erratically. Felix was nearly in tears from the stimulation, eyes red from holding them back and his moans quiet.

All Felix could do was nod slowly up at his boyfriend, an unspoken sign of complete and utter submission to the man he loved. The responsibility Sylvain held in this moment was known, and Felix was able to let himself completely submit to his pleasure and love for the other when he nodded back at him. It was then his back arched off the bed, a hitch in Felix’s throat as he moaned out and let forth his tears of pleasure. He choked back a sob and rutted his hips and cock up towards Sylvain’s hand, trembling and moaning out the other’s name as he came hard and fast.

“In-Inside. Cum inside,” he said brokenly through his orgasm, brain shut off to all other sensation and sound as his body was rocked down into his mattress. He clung to Sylvain like his life depended on it, hoping the pleasure was as great for him as it had been for Felix. His legs were pliant and able to press down into his torso, his lower half utterly useless and ripe for Sylvain to fuck him exactly as fast and hard as he desired. But Sylvain was gentle with him, burying his face in Felix’s chest as one last hard, deep thrust down into his ass threw him off the edge.

Sylvain grunted agonizingly against Felix, using him to help muffle his sounds of orgasm. His mouth was bone dry from his panting, something Felix knew as he hazily grabbed Sylvain’s chin so he could kiss him lovingly with his tongue. He lifted up from the kiss only to catch his breath, simultaneously clutching Felix’s head and pressing their foreheads together.

“Are you—okay?” Sylvain asked quietly, breathless in the afterglow of their fucking.

“Y-Yes,” Felix murmured, melting down into the bed under Sylvain’s weight gratefully. “Yes, I am.”

Sylvain kissed him all over as they came down, rubbing his large hands affectionately over Felix’s shoulders, arms, and stomach. He snuggled up to him near his face, pressing kisses to his cheeks and lips.

“I don’t want to go back down there,” Felix mumbled sleepily, turning on his side and frowning into Sylvain’s kisses.

“We have to, baby,” Sylvain chuckled, achingly sliding off the bed and retrieving the shirt Felix had found for him. He pulled it on and grabbed a tissue out of his nightstand, softly running it over Felix’s stomach and cleaning off his own dick after. Sylvain reached his hands down for the other to take, lovingly pulling him up to his feet and kissing his forehead.

Felix stood in front of his dresser mirror as Sylvain took down his now destroyed bun and combed his hair, eyes closing softly in the intimacy of the favor. Accepting it felt as natural as breathing. He wanted this again and again, wanted Sylvain loving him in so many different ways.

They dressed and returned back downstairs after giving their red faces a moment to return to normal. Sylvain held on to Felix’s hand lovingly in everything they did, only breaking it momentarily when it came time to set the table for their holiday meal.

Glenn shot Felix a look when his younger brother placed the pitcher of apple cider on the table. It was a look that said ‘I’m your big brother so of course I know what you did up there’, but Felix also detected a hint of rebellious pride that Glenn would never grow out of. He rolled his eyes when Glenn patted him heartily on the back without a word, but just below the surface of his skin, he’d never been more grateful for him. When Sylvain and Rodrigue were in the formal dining room laughing about the living room TV being visible from the table in there, he huffed quietly and brought Glenn into a quick hug.

“Felix,” Glenn smiled with a quiet laugh, hugging his brother tightly. “I’m glad you’re here. Sylvain too.”

“Thanks for not ratting us out,” Felix said smugly, returning the meaningful squeeze around Glenn’s back.

“Never would dream of it, baby brother.”

It was days like these that Felix took as signs of good fortune for his future. That maybe he wasn’t some irreparably broken person who had no chance at connecting with people, family or friends. The quiet happiness in sitting down for a meal with his father, brother, and partner made the pain of his mother’s empty seat a little more bearable. Sylvain’s loving hand over his own and the smiles on the other’s faces could only be processed as signs of his growth, and that the way one shitty person in his past treated him wasn’t all he was worth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on twitter! @setethstiddies <3

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter where I will scream about this a lot :> @setethstiddies


End file.
